Hell Hole
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: Skipper and the guys are forced to go into Unit Nine, Skippers old unit, to help the Unit prepare for battle. But upon their arrival, things for the unit quickly run south, starting with a discovery of a third party and the loss of 90% of the units troops
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in the zoo. Everyone was sleeping. Even Skipper went to bed. Private made him promise to sleep tonight. But tonight wasn't the best time to leave the Zoo unguarded.

"My men and I, will go get him." Colonel George told the General. The Colonel had been in charge of the major for a long time before they took him out. _They_ were the two Brigade Generals, Manfredi and Johnson. They pulled him out when they resigned. But they only resigned to become free roamers. That didn't make him happy. He liked tormenting the Major. How mad he always got. The General always spoke with the Major. Not him, the colonel. He never got in trouble when he tormented the Major. Only once in a blue moon. The Major hated being told what to do. He was a smart alack. He was sarcastic. But as much as that annoyed to Colonel, it also worked in his favor. And the Major took his time to figure that out. Still the Colonel gave him chances to make a sarcastic remark or talk back. And the Major could only growl in response. He couldn't do anything to the major for growling. But it was rewarding to see how mad the Major got, and how little the major could do about his anger.

The Colonel was looking forward to tormenting the Major again. Major Skipper. Yes. Skipper would have a rude awakening tonight. He had the location of Skipper's whereabouts and would capture him tonight. The General told him to take his friends as well. But that would be the easy part. The fun would be taking down the boy who never gave up. The Colonel always enjoyed watching the Major struggled. Then again, it always took at least four men to hold him. He would have to see how things went tonight. The Major had gotten stronger. It would only take five to hold him though. He couldn't have gotten too much stronger.

Skipper woke up and looked at the clock. It was twelve sixteen. He jumped out of his bunk and looked around. Something felt wrong. Something _was_ wrong. Someone was there that shouldn't be. Someone was in the Zoo. He didn't know who. Sometimes the workers came in at night to check on things. But something told him that it wasn't a worker.

He heard the door open. Even though it was dark in the HQ, Skipper could always see everything. He whipped his head towards the door. But saw nothing. He didn't see anything enter. How did they unlock the door? It had five locks.

Skipper was confused. But also snapped into alert. Who had the smarts to open the door without making a sound? Only Kowalski could do that.

Then he sensed something enter. He saw nothing. But he felt someone watching him.

He focused on the shadows of the room. He thought he saw something. But it turned out to be one of the various objects that were in the room. But the god awful sense that someone was there, lurking in the shadows, didn't go away. Someone _was_ there. He could feel it.

He only knew of few people who could sneak around him like this one must be. Manfredi and Johnson, who were both dead, and the Colonel and his men.

He had to figure out who had infiltrated his base. His home.

First he smacked Kowalski, who was in the top bunk, and motioned for him to come down.

Kowalski was confused. But he obeyed. He didn't speak because he figured that if Skipper wasn't talking, something wasn't right. Skipper looked like he was prepared for an attack, but was looking around like he couldn't find the attacker. Kowalski had no idea how spot on he was. He woke up Rico and Private, motioning them to be quiet and come down.

They stood behind Skipper in fighting stances. But they gave up looking when they couldn't find the intruder. They did see that the door was open. So they knew someone was there.

Skipper took a chance. "Come on out Colonel, I know you're there." He said loudly.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private exchanged looks of confusion. Who was Colonel? And why was he here?

A big penguin stepped out of the shadows. He had yellow feathers along the side of his head. He was big in the means of muscle. And he was about as tall as Kowalski was. That had to be the Colonel.

"So I see you haven't grown much pipsqueak." The colonel said casually. He had a strong, deep voice. It wasn't too deep though. It sure sounded like a Colonels voice.

Skipper growled. _Here we go._ He thought. "What do you want?" he hissed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Colonel George. He was never in the mood to deal with the guy. He absolutely hated him.

The Colonel shook his head. "I thought you learned to be polite to your superiors." He said.

For Kowalski, Private and Rico, this whole situation was just getting more and more confusing. This man was a Colonel, and the superior of Skipper? But they couldn't figure out what that meant. The exchanged more confused looks.

"I resigned." Skipper replied, annoyed. He relaxed his position and crossed his arms. "I don't have superiors."

"Ah, there is where you are wrong, Skipper." The Colonel said motioning his men to come out.

There were ten of them.

Skipper shot back into his fighting stance.

"You are being brought back." The Colonel continued. "So, you do have superiors." He put on an accomplished smile.

Of course, he and Skipper knew, nothing was accomplished just yet.

"What part of 'I resign' didn't you get?" Skipper said. He was stilled annoyed. But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going back. He hated that place.

"Oh we understand every part. But you only have two choices here boy." The Colonel said more seriously. "You can come freely. Or we can force you. It's your choice."

Silence grabbed the room.

Skipper thought about that. He could stroll into hell. Or he could let the demons s take him there. But the Colonel left out a third choice. He could fight the demons and stay where he was. He liked the third choice.

"I'm not going." He said calmly. Ten to four.

Let the fun begin.

The Colonels face scrunched into anger. But that was replaced with a grin. It was a creepy 'you're going to regret this' grin. "Get him" he ordered.

"Let's go boys." Skipper said.

They weren't too sure about fighting these guys. They had put two and two together and got 'military folk'. Military folk equals strong fighting guys with no off switch. This was not a good thing.

But two and two also got 'Skipper is a resigned military folk'. So they were trained by a military guy. That worked in their favor.

_This can end two ways_. Kowalski thought. _Good, or not so good._

The Colonel sat back and enjoyed the show. He had to see what the Major had become. He didn't lose any of his personality so far. Strength was the real problem. How strong did he become?

Five of the Colonels' men went after Skipper. Two went after Rico. Two went after Kowalski. And one went after Private.

Rico coughed up nun chucks and swung them around like an expert. He was an expert in the art of nun chucks. The two mili men (Military men) exchanged looks of confusion, then looked at Rico and smiled. They didn't think he could use nun chucks. Idiots, Rico would show them just how wrong they were.

They both charged at Rico.

Rico jumped over the first one and whacked the other one with the nun chucks. He kept whacking the guy until he fell to the ground. When he tried to jump back up Rico knocked him back down. He coughed up some rope and tie him up, just in time for the second one to tackle him. He knocked the nun chucks out of Rico's hand.

Time for some good 'ol fashioned hand to hand fighting. Rico was able to block most of the hits. The mili man kept attacking. He kicked Rico's stomach, making Rico fall on his knees. He then Kicked Rico's face knocking Rico to his back. "OW." Rico growled.

He jumped back up and belted the mili man dead it the face. He fell backwards and rubbed his eye. Not a very smart move. Rico backed up, then ran and kicked the mili mans face. He fell onto his back. "Awhaw." He said in pain.

Rico picked him up. He spun the mili man around and whacked the back of his neck. His fighting was done. He felt a little disappointed though. That was too easy. He had expected a real fight. That wasn't very hard at all.

Meanwhile Kowalski had to Mili men to fight himself. He looked at them through narrowed eyes. _Instinct. No thinking, act on instinct._ Kowalski reminded himself. He didn't have time to think. If he was going to win he had to act on instinct and turn his brain off. So that's what he did.

The first one attacked him, aiming for Kowalski's face and neck.

Kowalski blocked every attempt at his upper body, jumping to avoid lower body attacks.

The mili man swung his foot around trying to trip Kowalski.

Kowalski jumped, and got hit with a flying kick from the other mili man. That was an old double team trick. Make the opponent jump so the other guy can kick him down. Kowalski didn't know why he didn't see that one coming. He had no time to think, though.

The two men ran at him. Kowalski got up and jumped to side, dodging both of them. He turned around, they were coming at him again.

This time Kowalski jumped over one of them and grabbed the mans head. He landed on his feet and threw the mili man over his head and into the wall. He saw the other one running towards him in the corner of his eye and spun to dodge him. He ran into the wall.

Kowalski went back to the guy who he had thrown into the wall. He was gathering himself up andready to charge again. But before he did, Kowalski grabbed his head and threw it to the wall again. The man slid to the ground unconscious. Kowalski didn't throw his head hard enough to kill the guy. Just hard enough to knock him out.

The other mili man grabbed Kowalski around the neck. Kowalski tried to get him off but wasn't strong enough.

Then he just let go. Kowalski turned to see that he didn't just let go. Another one of the mili men was throw on top of him. Both were knocked out. Kowalski looked towards the direction that the other mili man had to have come from, and saw Skipper. He was fighting four others at the moment, but Kowalski knew it was him. He had thrown the guy to save Kowalski from being choked to death.

During all of this Private was fighting the mili man who had gone after him.

Skipper had taught Private a trick to use on opponents. Private thought that now was a good time to use it.

He looked at his attacker with pleading eyes. He made his entire body shake. All in all, he made himself look like a vulnerable little kid.

"I won't go too hard on ya kid." His enemy said.

He ran towards Private and hit his stomach.

Private pretended to whimper.

"Sorry kid but orders are orders." He said.

"Oh I know." Private replied, changing himself back to being a fighter.

"What the-" he never got to finish.

Private spun to the guys back and whacked his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.

That wasn't a fight at all. That didn't even earn the name child's play. That was the easiest thing Private has done sense he met Skipper. He was glad that Skipper taught him that trick.

_Skipper trained with these guys?_ Private thought confused. _No wonder he left._

It's not so easy when you have five attacking you. They all charged at the same time. _Idiots._ Skipper thought. Jumped over them and grabbed one by the head, exactly as Kowalski had done, but he never saw Kowalski do so. He saw Kowalski Struggling with one of the men out of the corner of his eye. He turned and threw the man knocking over the one attacking Kowalski. Then he turned to meet the other four.

They got the idea that one should attack at the same time. One charged at him. Skipper met him and kicked his stomach. He flew back towards the others. They jumped to the side and let their teammate hit the wall.

Another one ran towards Skipper. He jumped and stuck his foot out. He tried to land a flying kick on Skipper. Skipper caught his foot and spun him around. He threw him towards the other guy who was getting up from hitting the wall. The hit and went into the wall.

Two down three to go.

The last three surrounded him in a triangle type shape, two in front of him and one behind. The one behind him ran forward. Skipper back flipped over him and kicked him. He fell flat on his face. The last two ran, at the same time, towards Skipper. Skipper jumped over them. He grabbed the one off the floor and threw him at the Colonel. The Colonel just steped to the side. He let his man hit the wall head first.

Three down two to go.

So far, most have been knocked out by the walls. Skipper hadn't meant for that to happen. But it was easy to just jump over them and let them run into walls. Or to throw them into walls. When you had more than two guys attacking you, the wall was a good friend to have.

The last two circled Skipper. Walking around him. The never took their eyes off of Skipper. Skipper sensed them, he knew where they were. So he knew when one of them ran at him from behind. He spun around and blocked the attack. The mili man flung his flippers at Skipper attempting to land a hit somewhere. He chopped at Skippers head and neck, trying to kick him every so often. Skipper dodged or blocked all the attacks. But forgot about the other guy.

He kicked Skippers back, making Skipper lose both focus on his current enemy, and balance. Th one in front of him kicked him down. Skipper was on the floor. The second guy quickly turned Skipper onto his stomach and twisted his arms behind his back.

But he wasn't stronger than Skipper. Skipper pulled his arms free and elbowed the guy on his back. The guy fell off and onto the floor. Skipper turned over and jumped up, kicking the other mili man and landing on his stomach.

The mili man that had pinned Skipper down jumped at him. Skipper jumped and he landed on his comrade's stomach. They both got the wind knocked out of them.

It took them seconds to get back up and charge again. _ These guys just like running._ Skipper thought. He dodged them both, then ran after them. Before they could turn around he whacked the back of their necks and knocked them out.

Ten down. None left.

Colonel George didn't like to be beat. He pulled out a double packed sleep dart. Their normal ones never worked on Skipper.

Skipper faced Kowalski Rico and Private. He smiled, they had triumphed as well.

They smiled back. None of them were tired at all.

"You think you've won don't you." Colonel George asked.

"You have no men left Colonel." Skipper shot back. "It's over, I'm not going." Skipper glared at him. What trick did he have left.

"Think fast boy." Colonel said as he threw an empty dart at the small one.

Private yelped when it hit. He was never a fan of darts. Skipper turned in Privates direction and looked at the dart. It didn't look like it had anything in it.

Kowalski pulled it out. "It had nothing in it." He informed confused.

Skipper felt a prick in his shoulder and jumped. Kowalski Rico and Private looked at him confused.

"That one did." Colonel said smugly.

They looked at him for a moment. When they turned back, skipper was holding a dart.

Skipper knew what had hit him the moment he pulled the dart out. He felt dizzy. He felt himself falling asleep, and couldn't stop it. He heard the Colonel. He turned his head and glared at him.

They all watched him fall to the ground. Kowalski Rico and Private went over to him concerned.

The Colonel pulled out some sort of military phone and talked into it. "I got him." He said.

"Good I'll send in the men." Someone replied.

"Don't fight this time." The Colonel Growled. "I have permission to kill you."

The three gulped.

More men came in a few minutes later. They grabbed Kowalski Rico and private and threw them into the back of a truck. It was animal sized and everything, but they didn't focus o details.

Skipper was tied up and thrown into the back of the truck as well. Then the truck engine started and they began to move off to…somewhere.


	2. the bumpy ride part 1

_**Thanks for no feedback people. That was very nice of you. **_

_**J.K. it's ok. Well hopefully chapie two will get some sort of feedback. **_

_**Here it is.**_

Skipper woke up and couldn't move. He knew he was tied up. The colonel always tied him up. That's why he hated being tied up. But he couldn't even struggle. He could only move his head.__That was new. The Colonel liked to watch him struggle. He felt the rope that was tightly tied around his entire body. He felt the tape around his beak. He felt tape around his flippers behind his back. He felt the rope around his feet. And based on how he couldn't see, there was also a blind fold around his head. He hated the Colonel. More so now than ever. He liked to make him feel helpless. And he was succeeding. He always did. Skipper knew he couldn't do anything. And he hated it more and more with each passing second.

Kowalski, Rico and Private were also tied up. Not as tight as Skipper was. And with ten times less rope. They weren't blind folded either. Nor were they knocked out like he was. Their mouths were also taped closed though. They were also confused. They didn't know that there were trucks this small.

They were all nervous. Not scared. They had seen worse. But they had no clue as to where they were going. Or why for that matter. They would be a lot less nervous if they knew where they were going.

Skipper growled. He was getting tired of feeling so useless.

Rico, Private, and Kowalski were all startled by how low the growl was. It perfectly showed how angry Skipper had to be. After all, he did hate being tied up. But they had never heard him growl quite like that. Or that long either. The growl lasted a while longer than his previous growls.

There were twelve mili men now. The colonel and his men. And the driver. Four of them were stationed at the four corners of the back of the truck. Where they sat tied up. Two were on top of the driver's quarters. The rest were inside.

"He's up!" one of the look outs shouted.

The Colonel walked out of the driver's quarters with two men. One on either side of him. He walked up to Skipper and ripped the blindfold off of his face, making his head jerk forward.

Skipper looked up at the Colonel and growled. The same as he did before with much more hatred.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed. He grabbed Skipper beak.

Skipper winced at how tightly the Colonel grabbed it. It felt like his beak would snap in half. He moaned in pain. He had forgotten how strong George was.

George bent down while pulling Skippers head up. "You're mine boy." He hissed. "You're going to do what I say when I say it. Welcome back."

He threw Skipper head back, making it hit the side of the truck.

Skipper shook his head and growled.

George laughed again. "Give him the antidote. He can't break free." He ordered. Then he walked back into the drivers' quarters.

One of the men came and shoved a needle into Skippers shoulder.

Skipper winced. He wanted to hurt someone. The colonel specifically.

Then he pulled the needle out and walked back to his post.

Skipper could feel the nerves come back to life throughout his body. It hurt and felt good at the same time. He looked over at Rico, Kowalski, and Private. They didn't need to be here. He sighed and hung his head. They were here because of him. He was the one they wanted. They didn't have to be here.

Private cleared his throat. Trying to get Skipper's attention. He was on the opposite side of the truck. He was with Kowalski and Rico on one side and Skipper was on the other.

Skipper looked up at Private.

Private started to move his eyes around. Crossing them and making them dart around. It was called eye hopping. You used your eyes to communicate.

Skipper picked up on it right away. So did Kowalski and Rico.

_Where are we going? _–Private

_Training camp. _–Skipper

_What?_ –Kowalski

_Yeah I knew you wouldn't like it. It's not a very pleasant place trust me. _–S.

_But why? _–Rico

_Because they want me for something and decided to take you too. _ –S

_Why do they need you?_ –K

_I don't know why. _–S

_Who was that guy?_ –P

_The Colonel. He doesn't like me. _–S

_No kidding. _–K

_Why?_ –P

_We never got along. _–S

_Wait. You've been here before?_ –K

_Yes. It's a hell hole. Well not really. There's a lot of work outs, not many breaks. But the training itself isn't all that hard. It's everything else. _–S

_Like what.?_-P

_Like the stretches. He makes you do a lot of warm ups. A lot of warm ups. _ –S

_How many?_ –K

_300 sit ups usually. 500 push ups, Stair climbing, Pole climbing, hoop jumping, balancing, chin ups. That's one of the reasons we don't get along. He wears everyone out before the training even starts. I get the need to warm up. But he severely over does it. _–S

_Not good._ –R

_Hold on a minute._ –S

_Okay._ –P, K

_Yup._ –R

Skipper started to pull at the ropes and tape behind his back. He pulled his arms away from each other with as much strength as he could muster. But the ropes didn't even budge. He remembered what George had said. '_He can't break free'_. But he could. The Colonel didn't know him. Skipper could break free. He just had to try a few more times.

And he did. Exerting himself to break free. He was about to give up when he felt a piece of the rope snap apart. He was making progress. He pulled again. And again. Then finally, the rope snapped completely. His arms flew out from behind his back. He immediately untied his legs and ripped the tape off his beak.

He looked around. There were six guns pointed at him. He wasn't a fan of guns. They looked like mini machine guns. He sighed. "Put the guns away before a break them in half." He warned.

They lowered their weapons.

That was good. He didn't feel like getting shot today. Among everything else he had to deal with. He retired. There was a reason for it too. He didn't like this place. He never did.

"Prisoner escape!" On of them screamed.

"When did I become a prisoner?" Skipper asked, "You want my help remember? That's why I'm here genius." He said. He wasn't a prisoner. He knew that. They knew that. Everyone knew that.

George barged out of the Driver's quarters. His eyes widened in both anger and shock when he saw the Major freed and standing in the middle of the truck. He wasn't supposed to be free. He was supposed to stay tied up. The Major was supposed to obey. But he knew the major wouldn't do so. That just added to his anger.

Skipper saw the Colonel barge through the door. He almost laughed when the Colonels eyes grew two times its normal size. He didn't expect that.

"You-" The Colonel growled.

"Yes me." Skipper shot back. "I though it would be nice if a thanked you in person for giving me such a rude awakening. It was so very nice of you." He said sarcastically.

The Colonel growled in return.

"Oh and one more thing." Skipper said more seriously. "I'm not staying. I retired remember? I'm done. When this vehicle stops, we're leaving. I've been here once. I don't need to go back."

George relaxed his position. He stopped growling. "You think you can just leave?" He laughed. "No, no, no. when we get within ten miles of the main head quarters, we will get a whole other squad to help us contain you. You may be stronger than when we saw last. And you may be smarter too. But there is no way you'll be leaving when you arrive at the head quarters. You're not going back to that silly run down zoo of yours. Like I said before. Welcome back Major." The Colonel knew there was no turning back for the Major. He knew that his fun had just returned. He hated when the Major left with the Brigade Generals. They left. But he was demoted. He was a Lieutenant General before they left. They had gotten into a fight before they left. It was him against the two Brigade Generals and the Major. After the General stopped the fight, they left. But he had to suffer the consequence. He was demoted three times. And now he had the major. The brigade generals were dead. That's where they belonged. In the ground. Free roamers always ended up in the ground before their time. But the Major. He was surviving. Thriving off of what he does. He's a forgotten hero. The Major was. The major just helped people. Then he was gone. He left no time to be remembered. The fool.

"I'm going back. It doesn't matter if I get stopped a hundred times, I'm not staying here!" Skipper shouted. He didn't like the training. He didn't like being tired and sore all the time. He liked his training. The kind Manfredi and Johnson taught him. How he trained the guys.

"Oh but you are Major." Colonel George taunted. He loved when the Major got upset. It had a certain pleasure to it. George thought it did anyway.

"No I'm not. You can't stop me. You can't do anything. That's why you didn't attack me. That's why you used the dart. That's why you tied me up. Because you can't control me anymore." Skipper stated.

"You don't know how wrong you are Skipper. I'm giving you a chance. If you calm down, I'll leave you alone until the extra squad comes. If you don't'. Well then I'm gonna have to make you." The Colonel warned. Skipper was walking on thin ice. Very thin ice. He guessed that the Brigade Generals didn't tell him. He trained the Brigade Generals. And he wasn't finished when they left. Just like they weren't done training the Major when they died. And if the major challenged him. Then he would be in for an unpleasant surprise.

"You can't make me calm down." Skipper replied. The Colonel hadn't show him any proof that he was stronger. He used his men to take Skipper down. He used a dart to finish him off. He tied Skipper up, and paralyzed him. But now he could do nothing. Now he would have to use bluffs to calm Skipper down. And they weren't working. Skipper knew what the Colonel was thinking. But Skipper wasn't just about to give up. He was going home. Period.

"Are you challenging me Major?" The Colonel asked. He wasn't in the mood to show Skipper how wrong he was. But if he had to he would.

"There's nothing there to challenge." Skipper retorted.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then. So it is official you have challenged me right?"

"Yes."

"Then I do think it is only right that I give you a hint to what you just put yourself against." He paused fro a moment. "Who do you think trained Manfredi and Johnson boy? They didn't learn their skills on their own."

Skipper realized what he just did. He had just put himself up against his trainer's trainer. He had just made a very big mistake. He stepped back, further away from the Colonel. Not too far. He only took about five steps. He stared at the Colonel, wide eyed. Expecting the worse.

The colonel laughed. "I gave you a choice Major. I thought you were smarter than that. Well. Time to pay for your choice." The colonel jumped at Skipper.

Skipper was able to jump out of the way. But the Colonel recovered faster than anyone he had ever seen and lunged at Skipper again. He succeeded this time.

Skipper was only able to hold him off for a short time. He didn't attack. He was on full defense. He blocked most hits to his head, missing most of the hits to his stomach and legs. He couldn't keep up. The Colonel was fast. Faster than Skipper had anticipated. Faster than Johnson. And Johnson was fast. Skipper took a block to his neck that stopped him completely. He couldn't breathe.

The Colonel took the opportunity and Pinned Skipper to the ground. He had flipped the boy in such a way that he was laying on one of his flippers. The Colonel had one hand on his other one, twisting it behind the Majors' back. And his other arm on the Majors head, pinning it to the ground.

The major struggled but couldn't break free. An evil smile stretched its way across the Colonels face.

Nothing like this has ever happened before. He knew that he couldn't break free now. There was no way he was going back to the zoo. But he could get back. If he did what the Colonel wanted and he wasn't sure he would be able to do that. He never knew that the Colonel had trained Manfredi and Johnson. Why didn't they tell him? It was an important piece of information.

The Colonel bent down and looked Skipper in the eye. "Now listen up kid." He hissed. "I'm not going to put up with your attitude or smart mouth like I did last time. It's not going to happen, understood?"

Skipper didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? Yes? He didn't think he could. He would end up saying 'Yes you screwed up slug'. And he had a feeling that that wasn't the right thing to say.

The Colonel twisted the Majors arm more and pushed it farther up his back. Causing the Major more pain.

Skipper grunted in pain.

"I said understood." The colonel growled.

"Yes." Skipper replied, still in pain from his arm. He felt a sharp pain bouncing in his arm.

The Colonel twisted Skippers arm more.

Skipper screamed in pain. Why didn't the Colonel just break his arm? It would be easier.

"I said understood!" the colonel shouted.

"Yes, Colonel." Skipper shouted back.

"No!" The Colonel growled twisting Skipper's arm even more. He wasn't playing games. Now it was time to get serious.

Skipper screamed again. "Yes, sir." He said with a pained voice. His arm felt like it would fall off. And he wanted it to. His arm had more pain shooting through it than it ever had before. Even when it was broken.

"Good." The Colonel said. But he didn't loosen the Majors arm. "Now. You are going to listen to me correct?"

"Yes colonel." Skipper grunted.

The Colonel sighed, pushing Skippers arm further up his back.

Skipper didn't understand why the Colonel had to do that. But he screamed as the pain in his arm doubled.

"Is that correct Major." The Colonel repeated.

"Yes, sir." Skipper said, unable to hide the pain from leaking into his voice. Unable to speak up right away either.

"What?

"Yes, sir." He said louder.

"Getting better." The colonel said.

Skipper couldn't growl. He wanted to. Oh how badly he wanted to. But he didn't need anymore pain in his arm. It was already about to break.

"And you will obey every word I say. Correct?" The Colonel continued. He was enjoying this. Knowing how much the Major hated the situation but could do little to stop it.

"Yes col- sir" Skipper corrected himself. He was lucky he did too. His arm was about to snap. He could feel it. He could painfully feel it.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, sir." Skipper shouted.

"Good. Now, you are going to stay here, without struggling, without any ideas of going home. And. You are going to be a good soldier. Am I understood." The Colonel finished. That was everything there was. The Major had this last thing to agree to. Then he would be released.

But he didn't reply.

"I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD!" The colonel shouted, angered.

"Yes sir!" Skipper shouted back. Not as loud though.

"See that wasn't very hard now was it Major? No" He let go of the Majors arm. "Next time do it the right way first." He hissed. He lifted his arm from the Majors head and walked back into the Driver's quarters.

Skipper sat himself up and rubbed his shoulder. Now he was slightly more pissed off than before. He sighed. Why did they need him? Why did they have to get him in the middle of the night?

He looked up. It was still the middle of the night. They were in a forest or wood area. There were trees all along the path that they were driving down. He liked the stars. But the view was ruined by where he was. And where he was going.

The Colonel opened the Door to the Drivers quarters. "One more thing boy. Don't free your friends. They can wait." Then he closed the door.

"Yeah right." Skipper said to himself. Now he was severely wishing to go back to the zoo. But that would be no fun. They were going to the hell hole. Skipper sighed. That was great. Just great. He couldn't ay he missed doing 500 push ups. It just wasn't something he enjoyed.

He walked over to Kowalski Rico and Private. And ripped the tape off their beaks.

"He said not to free them." One of the men said.

Skipper turned around. And glared at the two closest ones.

"He said to leave them until we arrived at the main quarters." It was the same guy. And Skipper had found him.

He was standing in the far right corner the furthest one away from him. And the one with half a brain.

Skipper walked up to him. "I. Don't. Care." He growled.

The man put his arms up in a surrendering position. He was still holding his gun.

Skipper looked at the gun. It was black, and definitely a machine gun. He grabbed it.

"Hey." The guys said. The five others pointed their guns at him.

Skipper started walking back to his friends. "If you don't change the target of those blasted guns, I'm gonna make them blow up in your face." He threatened. He wasn't in the mood to deal with guns.

They all pulled their guns away from him, pointing them towards the sky.

Skipper aimed the gun and shot the Kowalski, Rico, and Private's rope. He freed them without giving them a single scratch. Then threw the gun over board.

"My gun!" the guy shouted. He ran to the side and looked over. "My gun." He wined.

"They'll have more for you." Skipper said. He wasn't humiliated actually. He was mostly shocked, pissed, and sore. And it showed.

Kowalski sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Welcome to hell boys." Skipper said, sitting down.

"Lovely." Kowalski replied. He wasn't happy. He wasn't nervous anymore either. He knew where he was going now. He wanted to go home.

They all sat down. None of them were happy. But they weren't depressed either. They were just tired, and didn't want to go where they were going. They were annoyed. And they still had a good long ride ahead of them before they reached the main quarters.


	3. Reniku the bumpy ride part 2

_**Colonel George and George Strofflin are two different characters. One human and one penguin. I just associate being mean or extremely strict with the name George. No offence to all nice Georges in the world. And yes there is going to be hell. But I'm not there yet. I first have to finish the ride to the hell hole. Then I can write out the hell part.**_

_**And I have had demands so I put this on top priority. And I'm having writers block on the others but…**_

_**So here's the second part of their ride.**_

They were sitting along the side of the back of the truck. They weren't talking. They were just sitting there waiting. And they were getting tired of waiting.

Skipper stood up. He was getting tired of sitting. He still felt bad for dragging they guys into this. They didn't need to go with him.

Skipper stood up just in time for Colonel George to come back out of the driver's quarters.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico stood up when he came out. They stood behind Skipper, waiting for the Colonel to say something. And also a little scared. Standing behind Skipper gave a little protection. They were scared, but they were also pretty sure that if he attacked Skipper again they would attack the Colonel. They would just have to. But right now they could say they were hiding behind Skipper.

"Reniku and his platoon are on their way." The Colonel said flatly. (R-in-ee-coo)

Skipper wasn't surprised. The two Colonels were best friends. And they both didn't like him. No wonder they were friends. Although not surprised, he was a bit worried. "Why Reniku?" Skipper asked. He also spoke in an unemotional tone.

"Because, Reniku will keep you at bay." The colonel replied. "So you don't make any attempts."

"I think we already established the no escape rule." Skipper said annoyed. He didn't like Reniku. Reniku was a weapon power freak. None of his weapons could kill you. But they made sure you got damn close to death. And they hurt. They hurt worst than being slowly cut in half. He was pretty sure of it. But he had never been cut in half. People have tried. And it hurt. But they never got far. And they didn't hurt as much as Reniku's weapons.

"Yeah well you can never have too much security." The Colonel responded calmly.

"How much?" Skipper asked flatly. He and the Colonel knew what that meant. It meant how many weapons.

"Well how am I supposed to know boy?" The Colonel asked irritated. "He's coming. Deal with it!" then he walked back into the driver's quarters.

Skipper grabbed his head annoyed. "Reniku. Reniku!" he said irritated. He threw his flippers into the air. "Why Reniku?" he said. He lowered his flippers. All he needed was a crazed weapon freak on board.

Skipper reaction to the news of this Reniku guy was a little nerve wrecking for Private. "Um. Skippah? Who- who's Renku?" He asked, nervously.

"Reniku." Skipper corrected. "He's a weapon freak." Skipper sighed.

"Weapon freak?" Kowalski asked. He was thinking like another Rico. Rico could be classified as a weapon freak. He was hoping for just another Rico.

"Yes a weapon freak. He makes his own weapons. All of them, every single one, will put you in the PCU. None of them will kill you though. He's a friend of Georges. Another Colonel in fact. And he's a schizophrenic. He doesn't have a bad temper. He just comes off that way." Skipper explained. He wasn't a fan of any of the Colonels really. There were five. But Reniku he despised. Reniku needed rules to follow. But he was never given any. Not for his use of weapons anyway. As for his weapon making, the General turned her back on the subject. Reniku was a skilled fighter with both hands and materials. Skipper understood why the General didn't punish him. But some rules would've been nice.

"So he's dangerous?" Kowalski asked assumingly. He had figured it out. Skipper was slightly afraid of Reniku. Not completely, and he would probably be able to use sarcasm on him. But Skipper was slightly afraid.

"Yes. He's very dangerous." Skipper replied. Now he was severely upset about dragging them into this. Not the sad crying upset though. The regret how could I let this happen upset. Reniku was a very dangerous Colonel. Only the most obedient soldiers were put into his platoon. The others were sent to the other four Colonels. George usually got the disobedient ones. He was a good punisher. Getting put into the PCU was the easy way out to him. He wanted you to do the punishment and then the regular workouts like you were never punished. All in all, his punishments were a little worse. Reniku's were just pain. Your muscles were fine. But with George, your muscles felt like they were being ripped to shreds. And he kept you there until you finished. There was no other way out. And then when you finished, even saluting was hard to do. Plus George still expected you to snap right into the salute. In Skippers mind, George was worse. Mostly because Reniku hurt one part of your body, and George destroyed every part.

"Will he just attack?" Kowalski asked nervously. He didn't want to be put in the PCU, what ever that was. It sounded like an infirmary though. And he was scared. Made worse by the explanation of Reniku. Reniku could kill you if he wanted to. But he didn't. that was a sick mind.

Skipper smiled slightly, mostly because he had asked the same question when he first heard of Reniku. Reniku scared the life out of him when he first met him. Skipper remembered wanting to hide behind someone when Reniku screamed at him. The first thing Reniku ever shot at Skipper was the lightning disk. It was a disk of electricity that came out of a gun. And it hurt like hell. Skipper was still young when it happened. And he still fears the lightning disk. But now the fear just makes him angry. He doesn't know why either. Reniku was just one sick Colonel. He knew that. "No. But I would suggest not talking, or smiling, and not moving either. He's a schizophrenic. You have to remember that. So basically sitting down and shutting up will keep you from getting hurt. For now." Skipper advised. He had to learn that the hard way. And he didn't want them to have to do the same.

"F-f-for now?" Private asked fearfully. He didn't want to just be attacked by a weapon freak. Some how that just seemed terrifying. He didn't want to get hurt. Pain wasn't his game. That was Skippers game.

"Yes, for now. He can attack you for just being there. He will lose him temper every now and then. If you see him getting angry, hiding would be a good idea. If he doesn't see anyone then he'll attack the person he's arguing with. He usually argues with George. And George isn't a fan of tempers. He's quick to end them. Unless it's me. He gets a sick pleaser in ticking me off. He himself doesn't have a temper. That's just him. He's strict. And when you don't listen, he gets stricter. And louder. But he won't attack you unless you provoke him. Severely provoke him. So you don't have much to worry about with him. And avoiding Reniku is easy. Like I told you, just sit down and shut up and he won't bother you." Skipper reassured. He didn't want them to be afraid. They could be nervous. That was absolutely allowed. But they didn't have to be afraid. He would take the shot from Reniku for them. After all, their being here was his fault.

"Oh" Private sighed. That was a relief. Of course he knew without having to be told that Skipper would do his best to protect them. With this kind of thing he always did. But he didn't like the idea of being attacked out of nowhere. That was scary. And then he would always have to be tense and on alert. He didn't like using people, but it was good to know that he could relax and let Skipper worry. Because Skipper would do that anyway. Even if he was on guard. Skipper was the one with seven senses. The five normal ones. A bad even sense, and a sixth sense. He could sense when someone was coming or near. That's why he was on alert at the zoo. He felt someone was there. And Private only had five senses. Skipper had self appointed himself to the guard and leader job. Mostly because he was the one with most experience, he had seven senses, and was an extremely good fighter. He shook his head. Off topic.

"So this Reniku." Kowalski started, "He's dangerous, but being hurt by him can be avoided simply by sitting down and not speaking?" Kowalski asked skeptically. It didn't make sense. Usually the dangerous people would go on rampages. It didn't seem that easy to avoid being targeted by a mad man.

"You'll find that those who are above you here, are very strange characters. Especially the General. She's…sometimes very unfair to the lower ranks." Skipper said. It was true. General Sara was her name. many times she has let Colonel George get his way and him with nothing. But then there were times where she favored the lower ranks, and times when she was extremely fair.

"She?" Private asked, confused. Generals were usually boys. This was the first girl General that he had ever heard of.

"Yes she. General Sara. She is both unfair and very fair. She can favor the high ranking, or the low ranking, or see both as equal and give both the same sized privileges." Skipper explained.

They were all still standing.

Kowalski was thinking. "Wait, before you said something about George letting you get angry?" Kowalski said confused. He couldn't comprehend what that meant.

Skipper sighed. "Yes Colonel George gets some sort of sick pleasure in ticking me off. I think it's mostly because I can't do anything about it." Skipper explained.

"Why not?" Private asked. Skipper had to release his anger somehow.

"Because," Skipper relied, "He is my superior and I cannot disobey, or attack him without authorization of him or the General. And any smart soldier would know that a request to throw a temper at your superiors will not be given." Skipper explained.

"Why does he do that?" Private asked.

"I really don't know. We never got along. And there were times where I actually tried to. But he never liked me. I think it was because of my friendship with Manfredi and Johnson. They always fought. Other that that, he just doesn't like me." Skipper replied.

It didn't seem to bother him much. And truthfully it didn't. He tried. Now it was the Colonels turn to try to ease their rivalry.

"Well, I guess you can't do anything about that." Kowalski stated. That really stunk. For Skipper. It would just make things more difficult.

"Yeah, I don't really care anymore. I've tried. That's it. And I'm done trying to get along with him. If he wants me to throw a fit than I'll do just that. And when it blows up in his face. Then he might try to ease the rivalry." Skipper replied casually. He honestly didn't care anymore.

"Yeah. I guess it's better that way." Private said.

"Reniku!" one of the men on to of the divers' quarters announced.

Skipper looked at the three of them. "Sit." He said pointing at the side of the truck of which they were sitting before.

They sat. But Skipper didn't. They were worried about him. Something inside of Kowalski told him that Skipper was going to make this Reniku guy beat the life out of him. Or George would attack him again. Either way. Skipper was going to get hurt. Kowalski could feel it.

About a minute after the mili man announced it, twelve troops, who had guns like Georges men, jumped on board, surrounding the entire back of the truck. And up and over them came Reniku.

Reniku was a short, built penguin with a red tuff on his head. And small yellow-orange feathers above his eyes. He was a little shorter that Skipper, and looked like he was ready to kill. Around his upper arm was a strap that went across his stomach and under his other one. On that strap was an assortment of weapons. He had grenades, a sward, and multiple guns. There were also guns on his back. The ends of them stuck out over Reniku's head. And he was smoking. The bud of the cigar looked like he had been smoking it for a while. He had it sticking out of the corner of his beak. There was no doubt; Skipper had a good reason to be intimidated by this guy.

He gave Skipper the death stare. But surprisingly, Skipper didn't move from his spot. Or relax his pose. Skipper was standing with his arms crossed on his chest, like he always does. But he was tilted back slightly more than usually. He was staring back at Reniku with a bored expression. Like Reniku's death stare didn't phase him.

But it did. Skipper hadn't forgotten Reniku's death stare. And it tugged at his bravery. But Skipper wasn't one to give in that easily. Reniku knew that. Skipper pulled his bravery back, holding his stare on Reniku. He hated that. But Skipper knew that Colonel George would be out before Reniku got to do anything. That's what always happened, with Johnson. And Johnson pissed Reniku off faster than Skipper dared to do. Skipper wasn't that intimidated by Reniku. But he knew where his place was. Reniku was above him. That, and he didn't want to deal with one of Reniku's weapons at the moment.

Then George came out. "Reniku. I've been waiting." George said. He was much more friendly towards Reniku than he was towards Skipper. But that was to be expected.

"Georgie!" Reniku replied. He had a rough voice. It had to be from the smoking. It sounded like a voice you would hear from an old time rebel. His death stare transforming into a smile as he turned to George.

"I haven't been able to visit. Had some things to take care of." George said.

"Yeah. It's been some time since she let you wander to my domain." Reniku replied.

"Yes it's sadly true. But I had to make plans, and back ups, and all that happy shit." George replied, he sounded annoyed. He didn't want to do that.

Skipper knew that.

"I hate that- I hate that shit. It absolutely annoys the life out of me. That's why they send you." Reniku replied waking George's stomach.

George laughed. "You never did Reniku." He said. He was in a happier mood than before.

Skipper sighed. The old buddy routine. He wasn't very big on that. It annoyed him. He didn't see the point. Why not just talk? There was no point in making a scene like this.

"So why did you go through all that?" Reniku asked like he didn't know.

"For him." George pointed at Skipper. He sounded a lot less happy too.

"Him?" Reniku said shocked.

"Why? I could've given you my lightning disk. He would've been down in minutes."

"You know what the General would say to say to that Reniku. She wants plans." George replied. He smiled.

Reniku looked like he was thinking. Then a smile stretched along his face as well. "You used the sleep dart 3000 didn't you?" He asked, grinning.

"Yup. I did." George replied.

"Of course." Skipper mumbled. Of course he was taken down by one of Reniku's darts. Reniku made a whole assortment of darts.

Reniku whipped his head towards Skipper. "What did you say boy?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Skipper replied calmly. He was nervous about Reniku's weapons. The man himself wasn't very scary to him.

"Yes what?" Reniku growled.

"I'm not reinstated yet." Skipper said keeping his voice calm. "I don't have to address you correctly until I am officially reinstated.

Reniku pulled out one of his guns and shot.

Skipper hit the floor faster than he thought he could. The bullet, or whatever came out of the gun, because it didn't sound like a bullet, hit the guy that was standing behind him. Skipper was glad it didn't hit him. The guy flew of the truck with a scream.

Skipper stood up and looked at Reniku with raised eye brows. "What was that?" He asked. Half not wanting to know. Whatever it was, it would send him to the floor screaming in pain and put him in a near death state. He really wasn't in the mood for that.

Reniku growled again and shot a second…object, at Skipper.

Skipper jumped to the side and watched the object fly past him. It definitely wasn't a bullet. It was cylinder shaped with a purple glow and probably hurt like hell when it made contact with your body. He didn't want to get hit with it.

"You know, shooting me with things won't solve anything." Skipper said. "I still hate you."

Reniku didn't growl. But his face twisted into the angriest face Kowalski, Rico, and Private had ever seen. It was a very creepy face, nonetheless.

He pulled out another gun. Skipper knew immediately what it was. It was the lightning disk shooter. Skipper hated that gun.

Reniku shot at Skipper again. Skipper jumped over the disk of extremely painful lightning. It hit the man behind him sending him off the truck screaming.

Reniku shot at Skipper again. And again. But missed. He did manage to send two more guys overboard screaming though.

Then he shot the lightning disk again. This time it hit Skippers flipper as he jumped over it. When Skipper landed, he got a quick jolt of electricity. It messed up his sight for a few seconds. But he regained his sight in time to jump over the next disk. Hearing the scream of another man as he was thrown overboard by a disk of lightning.

Skipper knew that Rico had weapons too. But he didn't want to get Rico involved. Subconsciously he put his flipper out towards Rico.

Rico knew what Skipper wanted. He also knew that Skipper didn't want to involve him in this. But he didn't think Skipper was trying to bring him into this. He had just put his flipper out for one of Rico's weapons so many times it was like another action that was done right away. But Rico had to admit. It had taken Skipper a little bit to let his subconscious do that. So he gave Skipper a bazooka.

Skipper smiled and aimed at Reniku.

He didn't smile because he had a weapon. He smiled at Reniku's reaction. Reniku stared at Skipper wide eyed, surprised that he would do something like that. Surprised that he had a weapon like that. Skipper knew. Reniku though he was the only one with big bad weapons. Skipper was smiling. Reniku really needed to meet Rico. But Skipper wasn't going to allow that.

Skipper wasn't actually smiling. He had a 'What now' grin on his face. The 'what now' you say when you achieve the upper hand. A mocking 'What now' grin. Skipper had a bazooka. He won.

George was even surprised.

After the initial surprise of Skipper achieving the weapon. Every man who had a gun pointed it at him.

Skipper knew this. But he didn't particularly care. He could blow them all up if he wanted to. But he wasn't going to. The funny thing was, they didn't know that he wasn't going to pull the trigger.

"I dare ya kid." Reniku dare. "Shoot me." He said it like he was absolutely positive that Skipper didn't have the guts to kill him. He even grinned at Skipper.

Skipper didn't take a likening to the use of weapons. But if he needed them he would use them. Ha also knew how to scare the life out of someone with them.

This particular bazooka was enhanced by Kowalski. If you lightly pulled on the trigger, not pulling it all the way down, the bazooka sounded like it was charging up. And after you pull the trigger down you have about five milliseconds to change the angle of the bazooka. This made the person, target, think that you were actually going to kill them.

And with people like Reniku. It was fun.

Skipper lightly pulled on the trigger. The bazooka charged up. He smiled at Reniku, whose face had just turned to disbelief and fear. Then Skipper pulled the trigger all the way down and jerked the bazooka upward. The bazooka's bullet went straight over Reniku's head, over the top of the truck, and of into the ski.

Skipper grinned at Reniku, who still looked quite scared. "You honestly thought I could kill you?" Skipper asked. He wasn't surprised. Nor did he sound it. He wasn't hurt either. He felt like laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were struggling to hold their laughter in. He raised his eyebrows at Reniku. "Here's a tip. I don't kill, Reniku. I never have. I actually thought you knew that." Skipper put the face of the bazooka on the floor and held it there. He didn't lean on it. He just held it there.

Reniku didn't reply.

Skipper rolled his eyes and threw the gun back a Rico, who then swallowed it.

Reniku just stared at Skipper.

"If you're going to shoot him now is a good time to do it." George said. He didn't sound angry. He sounded quite calm for what had just happened. He didn't think the Major had the guts to do that. He was actually impressed.

Reniku raised the lightning disk shooter and aimed it. But he didn't shoot. He was still shocked that Skipper had just done that. They boy had grown up a lot, he had gotten a lot braver from the time he left. Reniku lowered his weapon.

Skipper was actually shocked. He wouldn't have dodged the bullet, the disk, whatever Reniku decided to shoot him with.

"How did you do that?" He asked. "That thing was pointed at me when you shot it." Reniku said confused.

"Technically it was pointed at you when I pulled the trigger. It was pointed over your head when the actual missile came out." Skipper replied.

Reniku just stared at Skipper. He looked severely confused. "Can I?" Reniku asked looking up at George.

"He's not mine yet." George said. "Do what you want."

Skipper knew that would backfire at some point before he was reinstated. Skipper saw that Reniku was going to shoot this time. He saw hesitation in his eyes. He had to give the guy a break. He didn't think he would scare Reniku that much. So he stood up straight and put his arms out. He looked Reniku in the eyes. "Take your best shot Reniku." He said. "It's the last free bee you'll get."

Reniku was going to. He hated the kid. He absolutely hated the kid. But it took guts to do what he just did. Any other man would've killed him. But Skipper didn't. That kid just wanted to scare him. And he succeeded. But there was never a time, no matter what the kid did, that the kid would give anyone a free shot at him. Reniku was a schizophrenic. He knew though. He knew the kid knew that. That's why he had his friends sit down. He had seen in their eyes how much they wanted to help. But they knew not to. They knew that Skipper had them sit for a reason. There was a lot to be said about the kid. Reniku, as bold headed and at times didn't listen to others side of the story. He knew what things meant. He knew how to understand and figure things out. And he didn't think that this kid disserved to be shot at. He just didn't.

So he threw a needle at him. And watched him fall to the floor. He wasn't very obedient. He was a smart mouth. He was a sarcastic kid. But he was a good fighter. He had a good heart. And Reniku remembered. When the kid fought he had a reason. And when he was proven wrong he acknowledged it. But he was a clever bastard. And Reniku knew that he would find a way to get back home. But he would return. Because he was supposed to. He was indirectly obedient. But he wasn't good at asking permission. No he just came right out and did things. Maybe he had changed. Reniku couldn't know.

He got a complaint from one of them. If one of us did that you'd kill us. But this kid does it and you just put a needle in him? That's not fair."

"There's a simple reason to why you think that." Reniku replied, closing his eyes with his head slightly pointing towards the floor.. "He was brave enough to do so. And clever not to even scratch men. Where you. You soldiers aren't clever at all. And you have no bravery towards me." He opened his eyes and looked at the complained, not moving his head at all "And you better not pull something like that. If you do. You'll be sorry."

"But-"

"No buts. He is a brave bastard. And you are not. No shut up."

Kowalski, Rico, and Private were shocked at Skipper being called a bastard. Not so much at the fact that he was on the floor out cold right now. But they didn't ever see anyone calling him that. It wasn't natural. They didn't hear cursing a lot. It was the final wake up call that said. 'Welcome to the training station of hell boys.' It was the final push to the realization that these people were dangerous.

But Skipper was right when he said everyone had a weakness. He demonstrated that with Reniku.

And somehow, they weren't scared anymore. They weren't all too worried either. They were more curious. Even Private.

A few minutes later they entered a rock cave. It was huge. But other that that it was your normal, rigged walled, bumpy. Dark cave.

Then the truck stopped and the engine was killed. They had arrived.

Let the fun begin.

_**Sorry for the cursing. But it brought out the military plot.**_


	4. explanation

After they had arrived Skipper was given a shot of adrenalin to wake him up. It worked.

They were taken to a room and pushed in.

"This is your quarters." Colonel George said. "You will not leave your quarters unless you are told to do so. I will be back shortly to take you to the general."

"Which room is this?" Skipper asked. There were multiple hallways with multiple rooms. It would be nice to know where to go.

"Sector twelve room twelve." And then he slammed the door shut.

There were two bunk beds with pillows. No blankets. Just four beds with one pillow each. The floor was smooth and the walls were the same. Both were a dark gray color. the bunk beds were held together by steel and were located in the furthest two corners from the door. There was also a vent in the corner parallel to the door. It was a very blank room. A very boring room.

"He's taunting me." Skipper said blankly staring at the vent. "Or he's just stupid." They were put in a room with a vent. He had expected to be put in a room where the vent was on the door. But the vent was up on the wall. That meant that there was room for a short trip back to the zoo. The Colonel was either A, and idiot. Or B, taunting him. Skipper sided with the taunting. But he would have to prove that.

"Um…Ok." Kowalski said confused. Someone was taunting Skipper with a vent. Odd. _Oh. Stupid._ Kowalski told himself. Taunting. It meant the vent was there to make Skipper want to get out and to give him a way out. But if he left there would be hell to pay. That made sense. And the _or stupid _part was that the Colonel was just being stupid and forgot that Skipper knew how to use vents. Now it made sense.

"Um…a little explanation please." Private said, braking both Skippers and Kowalski's train of thought.

Skipper turned to them. "Explanation on what?" He asked. There were many things that he could explain. Not smart things like Kowalski knew. But there were still things he could explain.

"Everything. What this place is all things about it." Private said impatiently. He didn't like this place. It was a little creepy.

"Yes, well." Skipper took a deep breath. "This is unit nine of the fifteen training and battle units. There is one General commanding each unit and one general only. There are five Army Generals controlling three sectors each and a Global General controlling the five Army Generals. We are currently located in the twelfth sector and there are twelve sectors in all. The twelve sectors empty out into a large dome looking room and continue down a bigger hallway to the training area. There are multiple hallways webbing out of the training room, each going to a different point for a different job. These hallways are connected with smaller ones at certain points to make getting from one place to the next easier. There is a weapons wing, a security wing, and others.

"The training area. Actually there are two of them. Your superior can train you any way he or she wants to as long as they get the basics covered. They can also punish you haw ever they want to, so long as they don't kill you. Training usually lasts from five am to ten pm with three twenty minute rest brakes. And you have to complete every step of the training or, depending on who you have, you will be kept in the training area until you do finish.

Skipper took another deep breath. "Now the punishment. Thank god Reniku isn't our superior because he would put you near death if he had to punish you. George is almost worse though. He will make you do every workout in the world. He will make your arms want to fall off and the rest of your body will want to fall apart as well. And he still makes you do the every day training. To make everything worse he expects you to do the usual training as if the punishment never happened. So although Reniku gives you a lot of pain all at once. George Makes you bring yourself pain via the workouts, and his pain lasts longer.

"This. Everything from the Global General down is a fighter association type thing. I'm not exactly sure what they call it but it's a lot like the human military. Except for the fact that the fifteen units are stationed all over the world and have one purpose. To prevent the spread of evil. But it seems to only attack major mad men. Leaving the smaller issues up to people like us to solve and get rid of. We are called free roamers. We go where ever to fight the smaller mad men and basically stop things from needing these guys.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Skipper finished. That was everything he had to say about this place. They would learn the major details soon enough.

"Just one thing." Private said. "How di you get here the first time? I mean you didn't just walk up and join. Did you?"

"No. I didn't." Skipper replied. He didn't know if he wanted to explain the answer to the question Private had just asked. But it couldn't hurt. Could it? "Manfredi and Johnson took me here. How they got here I don't know. Nor did I ever care to ask. But this was where they were when they found me. And no I'm not going to explain that. They were Brigade Generals here and the Colonel was one step above them. So I slowly got used to this place and ranked up to the rank Major. But then I started to realize that there were screams coming from areas off of our track. Other problems that we weren't addressing that we should be solving. I thought that that was what we were there for. Manfredi and Johnson realized that beforehand. Before the got me. That's why they got me. Then we all got into a fight with George. We were sick of having to ignore the minor problems. Those problems needed solutions too. They attacked George and I finally know why he was able to hold them off. Then the General came and separated the fight. The three of us retired. But George took a major demotion. That's how I got here. And that's how I left. Before you ask. I don't know why the general wants me back here. And I don't know why you three had to come. But I intend to find out." Skipper explained. He didn't like ignoring those who need help. He never really had. And he wanted to know why they were here. There was a reason behind it.

"Oh. Well that explains a lot." Private said. He was surprised actually. He didn't know any of that. But there was still one question. There was always one more question to ask Skipper. But he wouldn't ask this one. Skipper had already said he wouldn't answer it. What did Manfredi and Johnson save him from? Private shook his head forcing the question to the back of his mind. There were more serious things to worry about.

"So basically, you came here the first time through Manfredi and Johnson, left because it didn't address the smaller problems, and this place is a training area where everything you do is basically controlled by who ever is in charge of you and if you get in trouble you're going to have to have to do the punishment that makes your body want to fall apart?" Kowalski asked. He wanted to make sure he was hearing everything right. Because what Skipper had just explained was that. There was no fun and games here. There wasn't any free choice here. And there wasn't any escape. It sounded like being in a prison. Without the chains and torture part. In other words. Not fun.

"Yeah basically." Skipper replied. Kowalski was right. They controlled you and punished you. It was like not being able to be you. One thing Skipper always hated.

Then George came back. He flung the door open. "Let's go." He growled.

"Do you think you could be any happier George?" Skipper asked sarcastically. What was his problem?

"Don't test me boy. Just go!" He shouted angrily.

Skipper rolled his eyes. _Here we go._

They all walked out into the cave hallway and followed George.

George was leading them and two guys were behind them making sure they walked. They went down the hallway and into the first dome. They went down another hallway to the training area. It was just a plain empty dome.

Kowalski opened his mouth to ask where all the training equipment was. But Skipper put up his flipper stopping him.

"Later. He said. Kowalski could ask later.

They walked down yet another hallway and came to a big castle looking door.

"Wait here." George hissed. He walked into the room behind the two big doors.

"Ok. What was his problem?" Kowalski asked. He seemed overly angered.

"Eh." Skipper shrugged. "Probably something to do with us. No big problem"

"Why isn't it a big problem?" Private asked confused. Wasn't it a bad thing when your superior was mad at you?

"Because. We didn't do anything wrong. He can't do anything to us. So he can be as angry as he wants. He can't do anything." Skipper replied calmly. It was true. The General didn't grant permissions without logical reasons. Sometimes the reasons had to be extremely logical other times they didn't have to be very logical.

Then George opened the doors and motioned for them to go inside.

And so they walked into the Generals quarters.


	5. planing plans

When they walked into the room it was the same color as the room they were pushed into. A dark gray. But this room was huge. There was a chair at the very back of the room. It wasn't at all like a throne though. It was made out of the cave's rock because it was the same dark gray as everything else. There was a streak of purple going down the arm rests and a gold line running across the top. On the walls were banners with unique symbols on them. They looked like giant scrolls. The scroll part was gold and the banner was white with a purple colored symbol. There were seven of these giant banners on each side wall. In the middle of the room was a raised circle. It too was mad of the cave's rock for it was the same color. But around the bottom was a purple line and the tope edge was gold in color. It was a big object. No doubt it was the planning table. Where people gather around a map of the battlefield and plan. There were also rugs. Three of them. A red one around the battle table. A gold one near the Generals chair and a purple one near the door.

They were standing on the purple rug and across the room standing on the gold colored one was the General. It was obviously a female. She had the stature of a female. She was holding a spear. Around the part where the spear head is tied to the wooded pole there was a purple ribbon and a golden ribbon. And around the wooden pole was a red, purple, and gold design. She had a sward on her back and a bow and quiver around her back as well.

"Skipper." She said. Her voice was strong, very strong, yet, it had a sweet tone to it. It wasn't a deep voice. It was deeper than average though. Although deep it had a lightness to it. Like a feather's lightness. You could tell from her voice that she was an over all nice person. And she seemed a little happy too. Her voice did anyway. Not the smiling happy either. She sounded like she was happy that Skipper was there, but had too much on her hands to be happy about it. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I started to miss you." She walked forward.

"It has been a while Sara. I never thought I'd see you again." Skipper replied calmly.

"Well that was to be expected. You weren't exactly happy when you left." Sara replied. "I can say the same. I never did expect to see you again. But that is not what you want to hear is it?" She asked expectantly. "You want to know why."

"It would be nice." Skipper said calmly.

"Well then." She took a deep breath. "We have a problem."

"When don't you have a problem?" Skipper asked. It wasn't a question. More along the lines of the fact that they always had a problem and Skipper knew that.

"Yes we always have problems." She replied casually. "But this one is different." She said more seriously. "We have Intel that there is a dark minded man who is going to strike." She explained.

"So…" Shipper didn't really understand the problem.

"That's a problem. We're about to go into war with Scythro and his men." (sigh-throw) she explained. "We can't afford a third party."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Skipper asked. There was nothing he could do. Scythro was one of the neutral units. He and his men didn't belong to a unit. But they did solve some problems. The only thing is, with neutral units, they tend to want things. and they're allowed to because they are un controlled. But they do not kill to get these things. They attack. Take prisoner, get what they want and release the prisoners back to their homes. No death. But then sometimes they problems that are created by taking things forces neutral units into war with controlled ones.

For instance, Scythro and unit nine.

"Nothing. We need someone with more skill. We need someone who can help organize the right training. Right now." She sighed, "These guys are armatures against Scythro and his men."

"Why the weapons?" Skipper asked calmly.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked confused. She didn't understand what he was asking.

"Why are they using guns?" He asked again impatiently. He didn't like guns. Not like those ones. And he knew that they would be used for the battle. But using guns in a battle wasn't a battle. It was a blood bath.

"That is none of your concern Major." The General said with authority. She knew he hated guns. George didn't like them either. And personally she didn't like them a lot either. But she had gotten word that Scythro was going to use guns so she had to match his artillery.

Skipper narrowed his eyes and stared at her. He wasn't going to use weapons like that. he wasn't going to use that kind of force. It wasn't how he did things. He liked hand to hand combat. He liked being up close to his enemy. He liked being able to catch projectiles. Being able to catch arrows and knives and swards. You couldn't catch a bullet. You couldn't stop a bullet. You couldn't dodge a bullet. Guns took the fun out of fighting. Guns took the excitement out of fighting. Guns shouldn't be qualified as a form of fighting. The old weapons were more fun to fight with. The older weapons were more adventurous. They were stealthier. They were lighter. They were fighting weapons. Guns were for sissy. Scardy cats. Guns were for those who want to kill and hide. Skipper was more of a close up and personal fighter. He liked swards fights and knife fights. He liked spears and arrows. That was his style of war. That was the only style of war in his books.

"Skipper, you have no say in the weapons we use." She said more forcefully. Skipper was a valued man. And he was becoming a friend of hers. But friend or not, there was still a set of rues and regulations to follow. And he was good at breaking them.

Skipper thought for a minute. "Fine. But I'm going to warn you. We are not going to use one of those things. we have our own way of getting the job done. A less deadly way. And we're going to do it our way." Skipper warned.

"That's fine. For now. Guns are only used during a small portion of the training. And knowing you. You'll find a way to do the part of the training with something else. But know this Major. When the time of battle comes. You will have to take one. And there will be nothing you could do to prevent that." Sara explained.

Skipper hated that. He growled. Mostly to himself though he was sure everyone else heard it.

"From here on out, Skipper, you are hereby reinstated as a Major in unit nine, and will serve under Colonel George. And your friends are instated as second lieutenants, also serving under Colonel George. Dismissed." She turned and started to walk back to the battle table.

They all left. Skipper was trying to prevent himself from blowing up. The thought of holding a gun like that angered him. He didn't like the use of guns on such a large scale. One or two is fine. But a whole army? No. it didn't sit well with him.

He was walking towards their quarters. He wanted to find out if the vent was locked or had an alarm on it. He was walking faster than the others.

"Major." George said calmly. The major had to learn something. He had to learn respect. Something that he had always struggled with.

Skipper kept walking. The Colonel picked a bad time to pull the stupid superior respect junk.

"Major." The Colonel warned.

Skipper kept walking.

"Major!" George shouted.

Skipper turned around. "Not now Colonel. Yes I know I need to listen to you and don't worry I probably will. But right now I would seriously suggest backing off. Because I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Skipper warned. He turned and kept walking. The Colonel stopped. He didn't call the Major again and probably wouldn't talk to him until tomorrow. But he also felt a small bit of understanding. He wasn't a fan of guns. He was also the up close and personal type of fighter. He also thought that guns were for cowards and felt like his hands were burning every time he held one. And he too felt that a war with guns is not a war but a blood bath. That was where they saw eye to eye.

Skipper walked into the room. Twelve, twelve. It was easy to remember.

And it was a good thing too. Because Private, Rico , and Kowalski didn't pay attention to that.

"Rico crowbar." Skipper said when they closed the door.

Rico gave him a crowbar.

Skipper threw it into the corner of the vent. It stuck there. And a very loud alarm went off.

Skipper sighed. "Of course." He had a feeling the Colonel hadn't forgotten. He didn't. Skipper liked his enemies, because they never learned. But the Colonel learned. And Skipper hated that.

He was also the one who kicked the door open. He didn't have a gun. He just had himself. His very mad, very strong, very pissed looking self.

Skipper smiled at him. He was prepared to get screamed at. He didn't need much preparation. Yelling didn't intimidate him. Big people didn't usually intimidate him either. George could. But right now Skipper wasn't intimidated at all.

"What did I tell you boy!" The Colonel shouted. He knew that he was going to yell today. He knew he would want to hurt the Major today. He knew it he hoped he wouldn't have to but deep down he knew that the major would have to get screamed at, at least once a day.

"Nothing special." Skipper replied. "I wasn't trying to get out. It was a test." He explained calmly.

"A test!" The Colonel screamed. "That alarm could e heard throughout the whole sector!"

"I'm sorry I'll try to make it louder next time." Skipper replied.

"You're lucky Major. You get three warnings then I can have my way with you." The Colonel growled.

"Sure Colonel." Skipper said bored.

"Watch it Major. You've been warned." Then he left.

Skipper looked over at them. They all looked confused.

"They have guns. What are they so worried about?" Private asked. He wasn't a fan of guns either.

None of them were.

"I don't know. But we have some planning of our own to do. A war with guns isn't a war." Skipper said.

"No Skipper." Kowalski replied. "It's a blood bath." They all thought that way. They might not be the best yet, but they were also the up close and personal kind of fighters. Not as strong as Skipper was. But they didn't like the use of guns.

Rico didn't either. He was more ok with it than all of them. But although his favorite weapon was the chain saw. He knew when and when not to use it. And if he couldn't use it his second favorite was nun chucks.

Private liked the use of poles. Something he could protect himself with.

Skipper and Kowalski were perfectly fine with using their bare flippers to fight. But they favored weapons like swards, poles, sticks. Something that you had to get close to the enemy to use.

Although, Kowalski liked being the one to do other things. Like playing with wires.

"So what are we going to plan?" Private asked. He was curious.

"First. How to get out. We need to get out and talk to Marlene. But we have to come back or they'll send someone for us. And we don't want that to happen so we can't stay at the zoo long. The second thing is how to get to Scythro before the blood bath. We can stop this from happing." Skipper explained. There was a way to stop this conflict from becoming a blood bath. But first they had to cover the main front. Or their main front. In other words they had to make Marlene the peace keeper until they could get back.

"Ok so first we have to disable the alarm." Private stated. The only way out was through the vent. They would be stopped if they just tried to walk out.

"Kowalski."

"Depending on the type of alarm system I should be able to disarm it. It could take a while though." Kowalski said. Disarming things was his specialty. All the electronic things were his profession. Except locks. Skipper was surprising good with those.

"Tomorrow. When we are dismissed for the night. You'll only have a window of seven hours, Kowalski. Can you get it done?" There was no room for interruptions. No one could get in their way r the zoo would become a place of total havoc.

"Psh. That's like asking if I disarm a thousand bolt blimp and it's high tech security system. Which I can." Kowalski replied.

"Good. Then as long as we don't have any surprise interruptions we'll be out and back before they can do anything." Skipper stated. He never doubted Kowalski. He just had to make sure they could be out and back before they had to go to the training area in the morning.

"But Skippah. Won't they notice we're gone?" Private asked. He had over heard someone talking about a new security system. Something with cameras in every room.

"Hopefully not." Skipper replied. He didn't think any one would. And hopefully no one would need them when they were gone.

"But what if they put a camera in the room?" Private asked. He was hoping Skipper would understand what he was trying to say. He really didn't know how to say it.

"Then we'll have Rico pull the accidental explosion card. Don't worry Private. We're getting out tomorrow." Skipper said confidently.

Then someone burst through the doors.

"Don't you people know how to knock!" Kowalski asked loudly. It made him a little nervous about tomorrow night. If people just barged in then he would have to warning. They would catch him and then it would be over.

"We have the right to enter." He said. "Come in guys."

"A knock would have been nice though." Private said.

"Well the world isn't full of roses and lollypops." The guy said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Skipper asked annoyed.

"We need to install a security camera. That's not a problem is it soldier?"

Skipper growled.

"Well deal with it!"

They had to let them install the camera. They didn't need people getting suspicious.

That should do it." One of them said when they were done. There was three of them.

"Good." Skipper sadi annoyed. "Then don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The first one, the one who barged in, walked up to skipper and pointed a screw driver in his face. "Watch id soldier." He warned.

Skipper swatted the screw driver away and made a fist under the guys beak. "You watch it handy man. Or you'll be sorry." He hissed.

The guy didn't flinch. He stayed still.

They both glared at each other for a minute before they left. The camera men were gone.

"Looks like we're pulling off the accidental explosion routine boys." Skipper said.

"Mwahahaha." Rico laughed evilly, rubbing his two flippers together.

Private shivered.

"You're really getting too good with that Rico." Kowalski stated a little creeped out.

"Aw." Rico replied hanging his head.

"That's fine Rico. We need a touch of that when we take our short trip." Skipper said, giving them his smug grin.

"So when Kowalski disarms the alarm what do we do after that?" Private asked.

"We'll work our way through the vent to the outside world. And the rest will have to be figured out when we get there." Skipper replied.

"So now we just wait?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. Now we wait." Skipper replied.

And they did. Until night, when they slept. They would have to live through tomorrow before they did anything.

An alarm went off at five am. The next morning. Even with the alarm, Skipper still had to rip them out of their bunks and onto the floor. He had to basically slap the awake.

Then they left and followed the crowed to the training area.

"This is a very big group of people." Kowalski stated surprised, and concerned. No wonder Skipper wanted to stop the blood before it started.

"Yes this is a big group. And that's why we need to stop them from fighting before the fight begins." Skipper replied seriously. Life was no joke. If they didn't stop the battle before it started…half of these men would die. And Skipper believed that no one should die if their death could be avoided.

Skipper knew where to go, so he led the way. They had to line up when they met the Colonel. And he had to scream a few times before Kowalski, Rico, and Private got their salutes right.

Skipper had a hard time fight his instinct to give Colonel George a black eye. They would all be in trouble if he did that. But it didn't make fighting the instinct any easier.

And so the day began.


	6. heavy wieght

"Begin." He said.

They all dropped to the ground and began the dreadful task of 200 push ups.

It wasn't a bid challenge for Skipper. He remembered having to do it. And he had gotten stronger from the last time he had to do it. But he could still feel his arms burning after 150 of them.

Kowalski started having trouble after 64. Rico had trouble after 73. And Private had trouble after 57. Skipper had made them do push ups every now and then. He only made them do fifty at once.

They all finished though. Kowalski, Private, and Rico collapsed when they finally reached 200. But they made it.

"Get up!" Colonel George commanded.

They did wearily. And Skipper had to fight his instinct again.

We can skip the sit ups today."

Skipper heard the other men or Colonel George's platoon let out a sigh of relief.

"See that pole?" the Colonel pointed to a 300 foot pole that was standing like a giant twenty feet away. "Who wants to climb it first?"

No one answered.

"How about you major."

Skipper was staring at the colonel with a bored expression. He knew he would have to climb it first. Because the Colonel didn't like him. He shrugged. "Do I have a choice?" he walked up to the pole and jumped onto it. It took him a good five minutes to climb to the top. There was an arrow on top. Skipper didn't expect to see that. He smiled.

The Colonel was waiting for the major to slide down the pole when an arrow flew into the ground between his feet. He jumped. That could've missed.

"GET DOWN HERE MAJOR!" Colonel George shouted angrily.

Skipper slid down the pole, jumping off when he neared the bottom. "Is there a problem sir?" he asked innocently.

"Get back in line soldier. And don't give me any of that innocence crap." The colonel growled.

Skipper rolled his eyes. Colonel George was a strict guy. But he never seemed to have any fun. Skipper felt a little bad for the guy. Even he had fun sometimes.

"Who's next?" The Colonel asked. He wasn't expecting anyone to volunteer.

"I'll give it a try, I guess." Private volunteered. He wanted to get it over with.

"Go."

It took Private a while to climb the pole. Colonel George yelled at him multiple times. Private never made it to the top. And as he slid back down he knew he would be screamed at.

And he was. "WELL IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" The Colonel shouted. "GET BACK IN LINE SOLDIER!"

Private winced. He sounded like he was about to punch him. Private walked back to his spot next to Kowalski. But he couldn't stop shaking.

Skipper took a silent deep breath and closed his eyes. Control. He knew George was going to test his self control many times a day. And he knew that there would be one test that he would fail. And he would pay for it. But now wasn't the time.

George had them do more. He had them run stairs and do chin ups on bars. He had them fight each other. But he skipped the guns. He did that a lot. Reniku did too. Reniku made weapons. But his weapons didn't kill. They never did. He made them in such a way that no matter how many times you get hit with one of his guns, you wouldn't die. He wasn't a fan of death. And he believed that guns were demons.

They were dismissed at ten o'clock.

"Rico." Skipper said when the door was closed.

Rico nodded. He started coughing. The play began.

"Rico are you ok?" Private said. He was good at acting so his voice sounded like he was actually concerned.

"Yup." Rico replied through a cough.

Skipper and Kowalski were watching with realistic fake concern.

Rico coughed for a few more minutes before he coughed up a bomb.

"Hit the deck!" Skipper shouted.

They all dived under the beds. Then the room blew up. All the electronics were destroyed.

Kowalski stood on Rico's shoulders and looked at the alarm. It was also destroyed. "Skipper, the alarm is disabled." He informed.

"Good. Then let's go." Skipper replied. Things were moving right along. They would be out and back in no time.

"Skippah, don't you think they'll investigate the explosion?" Private asked concerned. Someone would come in here to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah, someone probably will. That's why we need to go now." Skipper replied. Private was right. And they would get it when they came back. But they had to get back to the zoo and explain things.

They jumped into the vent. Skipper had a map of the exit route in his mind, so getting out wasn't a problem. It took them only a few minutes to navigate the vents and get outside. By that time Skipper was sure someone had entered the room and saw that they were missing.

Once outside they took off into the woods that surrounded Unit nine.

"Kowalski where are we?" Skipper asked while running.

Rico gave him a GPS device. "We are currently in….Canada?" He replied shocked. It didn't feel like they were in Canada.

"Canada?" Skipper asked confused. He didn't think that they were in Canada. He looked around again and saw that most of the trees were evergreens. It was cold in Canada. Canada was beginning to make sense. Evergreens thrived in cold weather.

"Yes, Canada. And if we keep running this way we should reach New York in an hour." Kowalski replied.

"Good."

They kept running for the whole hour, and as Kowalski said, they reached New York.

Once they were back in New York they took a short break to see where they needed to go next.

"Kowalski. What's our position?" Skipper asked.

"In a whole lotta trouble." Colonel George said. He had followed them. He was surprised at the fact that they could keep running for so long. When he saw the room he noticed the vent was wide open. He knew where they were going. He ran out the front entrance and saw the running into the woods. So he followed them.

They spun around and came face to face with the Colonel. Skipper didn't think the Colonel would get to the room fast enough to see where they were going. "Colonel." He said shocked. And also a little nervous. Now there was no doubt in his mind. They were going to get hell when they returned.

"What did I tell you boy? No escapes!" The Colonel shouted angrily.

"Yes. But right now we have something to do. So if you'll excuse us." They took off running.

"Kowalski. How long?" He asked.

"About two hours if we keep at this pace." Kowalski replied. He could already feel his legs burning.

They ran through several streets, parks, over bridges, through buildings, and at some places swam across rivers. They ran through woods and across farms too. They lost George in a park when a group of School kids picked him up and played with him.

When they got back to the city they slowed down, to a walk. The Colonel knew where they were. But they could easily lose him in the city. It was their home territory. They knew every street, every corner, every sewage pipe, they knew every little pebble of NYC. They easily got back to the zoo. They stopped and took a breathing break when they reached Central park.

"Well. Here we are." Kowalski stated between gasps of breath.

"Now let's go. We probably don't have a lot of time to work with." Skipper said. They didn't that was a fact. The Colonel knew where to go. He knew how to get there. And he was a fast runner. Skipper was surprised they all made it to the zoo. He thought it would just be him. But he was wrong.

"Who are we going to talk to Skippah?" Private asked. Who were they going to get to? He wasn't even sure why they were here, other than to explain themselves.

"We need to talk to Marlene." Skipper replied. He didn't say why. They would find out soon enough. He jumped over the wall and started walking towards the otter habitat.

Kowalski, Rico and, Private followed.

When they walked into her room, she was sleeping. Skipper walked over and shook her awake. "Marlene." He whispered.

Marlene jumped. She didn't expect to see them. Not this late at night. It was one o'clock in the morning. She sat up and stared at them. "Where have you guys been?" She asked. They had been missing all day. They had gone missing every now and then. But they always reappeared before the zoo closed. "Were you on one of those stupid commando missions?"

Kowalski, Rico, and Private stared at the floor. They all had figured out why they were talking to Marlene. And they felt guilty for having to give her the news.

Skipper took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What?" She asked. She had caught their depressed type mood and became concerned. They were here to tell her something. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that something was.

"Marlene." Skipper started. "We need you to keep peace at the zoo for us."

"What? Wh-Why?" She asked, scared. They were here now. Why did they need her to keep peace at the zoo? That's what they did. What was wrong with them?

"That's the hard part. We have been enlisted in a military type service. And we can't leave. We're not even supposed to be here now. But we needed someone to know. And we need someone to take our place until we can come back." Skipper explained. He didn't like giving Marlene this job. She didn't deserve it. But she was the only one who would take it seriously.

"What are you talking about? You guys. You- I can't do that. That's your job. I'm not like you guys. I can't keep peace. They won't listen to me." Marlene argued fearfully. And saddened. She couldn't be the peace keeper. She didn't know how. And they couldn't leave. They were the only ones who actually listened. Yes sometimes they didn't take her seriously. But they belonged at the zoo. Not in some fighting force.

Kowalski knew it had to be hard to accept the news. And it looked like Skipper was having trouble giving it. So he stepped in and helped. "Marlene. You can do this. We wouldn't be coming to you if we thought you couldn't. There is no one better fit to take our place than you." He said sincerely.

"And we'll be back. You don't have to do it forever." Private added.

"But how can I do it? You guys are the experts." Marlene replied. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to scream at them. She wanted to be mad at them for giving her their job. But she saw it in their eyes how much they hated it. She saw that they were telling the truth. That it hurt them to give her their job. Even Skipper looked a little upset with what he had to say.

"We're not experts Marlene." Skipper said. They weren't they just did what they thought was right. They were good fighters. But experts was stretching the truth.

"Then how do you do the mediator thing?" Marlene asked trying to keep how overwhelmed she was out of her voice.

"Well. We go with what we think is right. Most of the time anyway." Private replied.

"But what if I don't know what's right?" Marlene countered, still nervous.

"You'll know Marlene. It's not something you have to think about. When you're faced with a problem, you listen to both sides. And you'll know who's right." Skipper explained. That's what he did. Most of the time.

"I don't know guys." Marlene said. ?he was going to screw up. She knew she was.

"Marlene. You're our only hope in making sure the zoo has at least some sanity while we're gone." Skipper told her, calmly. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He didn't want to make her upset. But he could see it. She was overwhelmed. And she was upset.

"I'll try Guys. But I won't be as good as you." Marlene agreed.

Skipper handed her a walkie-talkie. "If you need us, for anything, use this." He said calmly. "But you'll have to do it at night."

Marlene hugged them. "How long?" She asked, standing back up straight.

Skipper swallowed. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask that. "I don't know the answer to that. But probably not a short period of time." He replied.

Marlene wanted to cry. She really did. She would miss them. "Can you guys promise me something?" She asked. "Promise me you'll be back for Christmas. It's September now. I want to see you in this zoo on Christmas."

Skipper smiled reassuringly. "We promise Marlene. We'll be back in this zoo by Christmas." Skipper promised.

Marlene didn't know what to say next. She didn't know how she should feel. She didn't want to go so long without them being there. "Um…Do I have to need your help to use this?" She asked holding up the walkie-talkie.

"No. There doesn't have to be a problem for you to contact us." Skipper replied.

Marlene sighed. "Good."

Then they heard him. He called for them. And he was angry.

Skipper looked down, closing his eyes and sighed.

"You have to go now?" Marlene asked assumingly. She could see it in Skippers' reaction to the call.

"Yes." He sighed. "We have to go."

Marlene hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you guys." She said, letting a tear run down her cheek. She stood back and smiled at them wearily.

"I'm sorry Marlene. If there was a better way to do things, we'd do it differently." Skipper said apologetically. He was going to miss her too. She was sometimes difficult. But she had a likable personality. She was a friend. And friends were always missed.

"We'll miss you too, Marlene." Private said. He didn't want to leave the zoo. He wanted to stay here, where people were nice, and calm. Where things were safe. Where they could handle all of the problems. Where they didn't have to worry about war. Where their friends were.

"You guys should go." She said. She wanted to tell them to leave before she changed her mind. They nodded and started to walk out.

"Wait!" She shouted.

They turned around.

"How do you do that look?" She asked.

Skipper walked back to her. They followed. "That look?" He asked confused.

"Ya know the look you give people when they don't listen. And the growl." Marlene explained.

"Oh that." Skipper said. He knew what she was talking about now.

"Could you show me how to do that? So they listen to me?" She asked. She was the peace keeper now. She needed the look that made people listen.

"You want to know how I make them listen?" Skipper asked.

"Yes." Marlene replied.

Skipper took a deep breath. "Alright. First you need to stand up straight." He explained.

Marlene straightened her back. "Next?" she asked.

"Tilt you head down." Skipper replied.

"Like this?" Marlene asked tilting her head slightly.

"A little more" Skipper said. "There. Now, pinch your eyebrows together."

She did.

"And growl."

She opened the side of her mouth slightly and growled.

"No. like you're extremely angry." Skipper commanded.

She did.

"Like you're growling at me" he said.

She growled like she did when he got her angry.

"Yeah like that. And curl your hands into fists."

Marlene curled her hands into tight fists.

"That's it. If they still don't listed take a step forward. That should be all you need." Skipper said calmly. He was going to miss Marlene. She was the only one in the zoo besides the boys, that he could call a friend.

Marlene relaxed and smiled at Skipper. "Thanks." She said calmly.

"You're welcome." Skipper replied.

The Colonel screamed again.

Skipper looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Private. "Ready for hell boys?" He asked. He was going to hate the next hours. They were really going to be hell.

"I don't think we have a choice Skipper." Kowalski replied. He wasn't scared, or nervous. He was dreading the next few hours. They all were.

"Good luck guys." Marlene said.

They waved good-bye, and left.

Marlene sat down and cried. How was she going to do this? She decided to worry about it in the morning and went back to sleep.

When the guys got outside, they were immediately met by George. Well Skipper was.

"What did I tell you boy? You destroyed three of our best electronics, left the training grounds, and went against direct orders. When we get back, you and your friends are to report to the training area. You'll be doing whatever I say until everyone else wakes up. Am I understood?" He growled.

Skipper didn't say anything. He was still trying to swallow the guilt of giving Marlene such a big responsibility.

"Answer me Major." The Colonel demanded.

"Understood Colonel." He replied. He tried to keep his voice unemotional. But couldn't help letting some of his upset leak into it.

George picked that up and decided to leave it alone. He wanted a louder answer. But He didn't need it. The Major and his friends would be making up for this during their punishment. He looked them over. They all looked upset about something. But they would have to get over it.

"There is a chopper waiting in the park. It'll have us back at unit nine in less than thirty minutes." He informed strictly.

They walked to the park in silence and saw the helicopter George was talking about.

Animal sized like the truck, the helicopter was jet black with a silver line running horizontally along the middle of it. Its rotating wings along with its tail wing were gray. Inside were no seats. There were handlebars hanging from the ceiling. That was it. It was a simple machine.

They climbed in and grabbed a handlebar as the chopper took off.

The Colonel was right. It only took them thirty minutes to get back to unit nine.

And only ten more for them to get to the training area. It took seconds for them to line up. For the punishment.


	7. Punishment

_**I just wanted you guys to know. One, No Skipper is not in love with Sara. They are more of long lost friends if you will. And also, Unit nine does not whip, puncture, or beat its soldiers. I know it might've seemed that way but any type of major pain like that will usually come from an enemy. Or Reniku. But Reniku prefers to use his hand made weapons to punish his men. That it why they are obedient. Like Skipper said, Georges punishments will make your body want to fall apart. Oh and to paint a better picture of Colonel George for you guys. He actually isn't always a sour puss. You'll see, don't worry.**_

"Now what did I tell you boys'?" The Colonel asked strictly.

The four of them were lined up, expecting to be screamed at. But so far. The Colonel was just speaking with a strict tone of voice. That was something right?

No one answered him.

"I do believe I told you strictly, not to leave the unit. Am I correct?" He asked calmly.

They remained silent. Not wanting to get him angrier than he already was. But Skipper knew that anything they did would make him scream at them. He didn't feel like talking. He couldn't get over the look on Marlene's face when they told her they had to leave again. How sad she looked. It was burned into the back of his eyelids reminding him of what this place had ripped him away from.

Kowalski tried to keep his eyes open for the same reason. He felt terrible for having to do that to Marlene. As did Private and Rico.

"Am I correct?" The Colonel repeated, angrier.

"Yes, sir." Skipper replied, knowing that if he didn't no one would.

"And did I not say, and I quote, you will stay here, with out struggling, without any ideas of going back. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Skipper replied.

"And I strictly warned you, major, that any of you funny business would not be tolerated. Am I correct?"

Skipper sighed. "Yes, sir." He answered.

"But did you obey me?" George asked.

"No' sir." Skipper replied. He knew that was coming.

"NO!" The Colonel shouted, making all but Skipper jump. "You left anyway! You pulled one of you silly stunts anyway!"

"We were going to come back, sir." Skipper said, trying to save them some cruelty. Trying to save them from some exertion.

"Did I give you permission to speak Major!" The Colonel shouted angrily.

Skippers attempt at reasoning with George failed. "No, sir." He replied.

"Then why are you talking!" He shouted, standing not two feet from Skipper beak.

Skipper was trying not to look the Colonel in the eye. But he could still feel the two fiery eyes burning into him.

"I think you know what comes next Major. Drop and give 3!" He commanded.

"Three.." Kowalski asked. Three wasn't a punishment at all.

"Hundred." The Colonel replied.

"Oh." Kowalski said. Skipper was right. He didn't have to start to know what Skipper was talking about. And he was dreading every minute of this punishment. Colonel George basically made you punish yourself.

"GO!" The Colonel Shouted.

And so they started.

After fifty of them Skipper saw the Colonel walk up to him out of the corner of his eye.

The Colonel bent down, "When you finish, they can be finished as well." And he stepped back.

Skipper knew he would be the only one who could successfully finish everything. If it meant letting Kowalski, Rico, and Private do less, than he had to.

He tried to ignore the burning in his arms. He tried to keep going. But his arms eventually gave out. He made it to 283 though. Only 17 left. But he needed a ten second break. He could do all 300. Just, not all at once. When he was younger, he would have to deal with Colonel Georges screaming for thirty seconds before he could finish. But now, ten seconds would be enough.

"Why'd you stop Major!" The Colonel shouted. "Keep going!"

Skipper got back up and kept going, fighting off every urge to collapse. And he was successful. He made it to 300…**then** he collapsed.

"Stop." The Colonel ordered. "Now flip and give me 200."He commanded.

Two hundred sit ups. Kowalski, Private, and Rico fell back before they hit 100. But the Colonel didn't seem to care about that. He was waiting for Skipper to stop. Because he wanted to see how much stringer the Major had gotten. How much more he could do before he needed a strictly short break. Now lasting only ten seconds. He knew he should be screaming at the lieutenants. But he was watching the Major. So he knew how hard he could push the major now.

Skipper did every one. All 200 sit ups without stopping. He surprised himself with that. He thought he would have to stop at least once. But he didn't.

The Colonel was surprised he made it. The Major never made it without stopping at least once. But he couldn't stop to think about it. "Stairs." He ordered. "200. Every time you hit the bottom is one."

He stood at the bottom watching them. This time he would yell at the lieutenants. But he was still watching the Major.

The stairs were continuous. It went straight, but its height was equal to five flights of human stairs. They were located along the side of the first training area. Forty feet away were bars of multiple sized and uses. And next to those were walls. Five walls standing next to each other. Each wall got harder. The first having multiple hand and foot grips and the last one having very few hand and foot grips. After those there were a lot of movable training equipment. Weight sleds, fire rings, tires that soldiers had to flip. They couldn't roll the tires. The tires had to be flipped. There were also obstacle courses. Most had things to climb over and craw under and things to jump across. Unit nine didn't retrieve a lot of help from the Army general or the Global General. They had to make everything themselves. The only thing they were supplied with was the guns. And only the General knew why.

Kowalski fell at the bottom stair on his 98th time down. He didn't want to get back up. He ached. His arms hurt. His stomach was killing him. His side hurt, and his legs wanted to fall off.

"Get back up soldier!" The Colonel shouted.

Grunting, Kowalski got back up and ran up the stairs again.

Private kept falling. But he got back up right away, or as fast as he could, to avoid being yelled at. The Colonels voice was louder than Skipper's ever was. It was scary.

Rico fell a few times. But he jumped back up. Also not wanting to be screamed at.

The only time Skipper fell was on his last time down. His 200th climb. As he was running back down his legs gave up. It was like they said 'nope, we're done' and stopped working. He was on the top too. Not even a quarter of the way down. But he tumbled all the way down. Grunting every time he hit another step. He tumbled down in a continuous forward flip. And he couldn't stop himself. He tumbled right passed Kowalski. Passed Rico, and nearly hit Private. But Private jumped out of the way.

They all stopped and watched him, tumbling down the stairs, in a continuous flip.

To add to the endless tumbling flip he was in, Skipper continued to go, like a cars weal, into the wall of the training area. He hit the cold, rock solid, cave wall face first and fell onto his back.

The Colonel just watched as the Major spun passed him. He didn't exactly know what to do about that. He never had a soldier do that before. But he slid over to Skipper.

Skipper moaned. That hurt. He didn't whack his head on a stair though. That was good. But he hit everything else. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Every part of his body hurt. His head still hurt from hitting the wall. He felt nauseous, from the continuous spinning. And when he opened his eyes everything had a twin. The Colonels face appeared. No, **two** of the Colonel face appeared upside-down. Skipper moaned again. "Does that count?" He asked with a pained voice.

The Colonel gave him a confused look. Skipper had just tumbled down five flights of stairs, face planted into that wall of the cave, and he was asking if that counted? It did count, But the Colonel was confused. Shouldn't he be, unconscious? "Does this happen a lot?" He asked.

Skipper picked himself up off the floor and looked at the Colonel. It was an honest question. But the Colonel should be angry. Not curious. "No. Hitting walls do though." Skipper replied.

The Colonel shook his head. "I-I don't want to know. Just get back over there Major. But yes that counts." The Colonel stated.

Skipper walked over to Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They all knew he was ok. If he wasn't ok then he wouldn't be standing there. But Kowalski couldn't help asking.

"Yes. I'm fine, Kowalski." Skipper replied.

"Bars!" The Colonel shouted as he walked back over.

Skipper sighed. This was never going to end.

They all went over to the bars and did pull-ups. They weren't given a number so they just did as many as they could. Then had to struggle to do more.

The Colonel was going to go over and give them a number. But he was interrupted.

"Colonel." General Sara said sternly walking into the room. They were far enough away that Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private couldn't hear them.

"General. What are you doing here?" The Colonel asked surprised. He didn't expect to see her at this hour.

"I was just about to ask you the same Colonel. There is a strict rule of not training before five am. You are aware of this I hope." The General replied calmly, but with authority.

"I am well aware of that ma'am. But I am not training. It is punishment for their little trip home." The Colonel explained.

"Hmm. I see. When did they start?" The General asked calmly.

"They started at two hundred." The Colonel answered.

"Are you aware of the time Colonel?" The General asked. "It is three thirty. And they look exhausted. Running from here to New York City is a long way no?" She stated watching one of them fall off the bars. He didn't even attempt to get back up.

"It is a very long span of distance." The Colonel agreed respectfully.

Private was the one who fell off of the bars. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. His body was screaming at him. He ached everywhere. Every muscle was cursing at him with pain that seemed to thump with the rapid beat of his heart. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be able to sleep and relax and see human friendly faces. He missed everything already.

The next to fall was Kowalski. His entire body wanted to fall apart. His legs were cursing him, his arms were screaming at him. Every muscle in his stomach was killing him. He didn't like this place. It had no science in it at all. It was just work work work, prepare for death, work out, sleep and repeat. He wanted to go home.

Rico fell after Kowalski. He didn't like this punishment. He liked Skippers punishment. He liked having to do things. He didn't like the workouts he didn't like the exertion. He didn't like how every part of his body felt like they were trying to kill him. He didn't like the loudness of Colonel George's voice. He didn't like not being able to go home. He didn't like the thought of war. Where they could die. He didn't like that thought at all. He just wanted his bunk back at the HQ. He wanted to be back at the zoo. He wanted to be back home.

Skipper didn't fall. Yet. But he shared the thoughts. He didn't want to go into a war where they could die. He didn't want to just train and work and sleep and repeat. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be constantly screamed at by the Colonel. He wanted to be back at the Zoo. That's where they belonged. Not here. Not in this hole of hell.

"I think they can be dismissed now Colonel." The General stated as she watched the last man fall from the bars. "Even those who disobey must get some rest."

"Yes Ma'am." The Colonel replied. "Dismissed!" He shouted. He watched them all wearily get up and follow Skipper, or who he thought was Skipper, down a hallway.

"Find out why they really left Colonel. And Report it to me when you find out." She ordered.

"Will do General." The Colonel answered cautiously. The General never asked him to do things like that. Those things he just did. Those things he did because he had the need to know. And he was planning to find out. Because he did remember what the Major had said. They were going to come back. So they knew they would have to. But then why did they leave? Why didn't they just stay at the Unit? There was no reason to leave then.

He didn't know what they went back for. But he would find out. That, he was sure of.

When they got back to their room Skipper and Rico took the top bunks. They still had enough strength to get up there. Private was in too much pain to do anything but flop down onto the bed. It wasn't fluffy or anything. But it had a certain softness to it. Or maybe that was just his body being sick of the rocky ground of the cave. He couldn't really tell. He was just glad to be on a softer surface than the training area's floor. And his body seemed to like it too. Because it stopped thumping with the beat of his heart. He was asleep in seconds.

Kowalski didn't let his mind analyze anything. He just felt instant relief from the pain when he laid down on the bed. And he let that relief put him to sleep. He too was asleep in seconds.

Rico was too. He didn't care about anything else. His body agreed to leave him alone when he hit his head on the pillow. So he fell asleep while the pain took a short retreat.

Skipper laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. He had the past few hours playing like a movie in his mind. The chase, giving the news to Marlene, her reactions, the punishment, everything. But after a while he too fee asleep.

The running and the punishment had whipped them all out so much, that fell into a deep sleep. So deep that they didn't hear the morning alarm go off, telling them to go to the training area. They slept through it. Their bodies didn't want to wake up. Their bodies didn't want to go work out. And their bodies had convinced their brains to ignore the alarm. To let them sleep in. and so they did.


	8. Major set back

The Colonel wasn't stupid. He knew when something as missing. He knew when something wasn't right. He knew who was missing right away. And he knew why too. He was shocked. Even after punishment the Major never slept in. then again, the Major never got the chance.

He sighed. He still had ten other men to train. "Go train with Reniku." He ordered.

They all gave him looks of surprise. They weren't fans of Reniku. They weren't good at total obedience.

"Just go. You won't have to train with him all day." The Colonel responded.

They nodded and joined Reniku's squad.

George shook his head and walked towards sector twelve. His men were good fighters. But in a way, they were wusses. They weren't very adaptive. And as much as he hated to admit it. They weren't as good as the Major. Or the Majors friends. The Major should be promoted. But the Army General had taken the privilege away from them. While the Major was gone, the Army General had changed a lot of things. He stopped the supply of arrows and knives. Instead he gave them bullets and guns. Metal monsters. No training course materials were given. They had to make their own. After the brigade Generals and the Major left, and it wasn't their fault, the Army General started to treat Unit Nine like a joke. That's the real reason behind Skippers reinstatement. He would change things. He had his own rule book. Inherited by the Brigade Generals'. But not entirely. The Major was different. He was different from the Brigade Generals. He had control. He had stealth. He was clever. The Major was a good fighter. On all levels. But that wasn't good all the time. If the Army General visited, he would have a run in with the Major. The Major could stop his actions. But he wouldn't stop his mouth. George knew that if the Army General came, Skipper would say something. One small thing. And the Army General would have his head.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was time to wake them up. And thinking about how they slept through the bell annoyed him. But it also mystified him. No one ever slept through the bell.

He stopped in front of their door. He couldn't be mystified when he kicked their door in. He let it go and let his annoyance fill his mind. Making it easier for him to be angry. And kicked their door in.

Kowalski and Private woke up immediately. They were startled by the sudden loud noise. It wasn't a bell. They wouldn't have minded another bell. They would've slept through another bell. But they recognized the sound of breaking door knobs.

They sat up and looked over at the Colonel with sleepy, scared, startled eyes. So far, he was the guy that you weren't supposed to piss off. And they pissed him off.

He looked at both of them. They were in the bottom bunks and had woken up completely. They weren't fans of having their doors kicked in. "Get up." He ordered.

Not wanting anything bad to happen, or prevent worse treatment that what they were going to receive, they obeyed and walked to the door.

"Wake up!" He shouted. Rico got up. He was annoyed at the Colonel for ruining his sleep. But the Colonel looked severely pissed, so he obeyed. He saw Private and Kowalski near the door so he hopped down and joined them.

Skipper was tiered. He had never felt so tiered in his entire life. Then again, he had never run from Canada to New York City and have to do punishment workouts within twenty four hours. He actually had never run from Canada to New York City. Didn't think it was possible.

He had heard the Colonel break in. He woke up half way. He heard the Colonel scream too. He was just so tired. He didn't want to get up. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. He was starting to get up when someone grabbed the scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor.

He got the wind knocked out of him. And he was still waking up. He blinked a few times clearing his vision. Above him stood Colonel George, supporting his very angered look. The Colonel never smiled at Skipper. Nothing new.

Skipper sighed. He didn't say anything. Technically the Colonel could do something. He didn't know what that something was. The Colonel never really gave punishments for sleeping late. He just screamed. Skippers eyelids still felt very heavy though. He couldn't keep them open.

Colonel George saw Skipper's struggle to stay awake. So he decided to help the Major. He grabbed Skippers neck and held him up against the wall. Choking him of course. That should wake him up.

Skipper was up against the wall in a heart beat. It wasn't the impact of the wall hitting the back of his head that woke him up. Nor was it the speed of which it had happened. Or the fact that his feet couldn't touch the floor. He woke up because he couldn't breathe. He was being choked, and something in his brain told him that now would be a good time to wake up. He struggled and pulled at the Colonel flipper. Trying to loosen it at least. But nothing worked.

"Killing me isn't going to change anything." He choked out. He didn't expect to be able to do that. But it was his last shot.

"I know." The Colonel replied casually. He knew that the Major was helpless right now. He needed to remind himself that he could do that to the Major. The Major was growing on him. That was never a good thing. "Wake up next time Major." He warned removing his flipper and letting Skipper fall towards the ground. "Or you'll black out before I let you breathe again."

Skipper watched him leave. That was a somewhat creepy warning. Still nothing new. But the thought that next time he would black out wasn't exactly a happy thought. Then again, the Colonel wasn't a very friendly guy. He picked himself up, off the floor, and rubbed his neck. He got the choking thing, but the Colonel didn't have to break his neck.

"Was he really going to kill you Skippah?" Private asked. Sleeping late didn't mean kill did it? He hoped not. That seemed a little extreme.

"No. technically, he's not allowed to. I personally think he wouldn't kill me. Even if he was allowed to." Skipper replied. Sure George was no fun. And sure he was mean. And maybe he was dangerous too. But he wasn't a killer. He wouldn't kill anyone purposely. He had no trouble paralyzing them, though. That often made people kill themselves…somehow. But he doesn't kill. Skipper had never seen him kill anyway.

"I think we should go before he comes back." Kowalski said a little shaken. H didn't exactly picture his morning starting that way. Being startled out of bed and watching Skipper get choked.

"Let's go then" Skipper replied.

They walked down sector twelve in silence. Everything was silent. Until they reached the first room. Then they could hear the sounds of training. Grunts, screams, orders, commands, clanking of weapons, the bang of guns being fired, all coming together to form one voice.

Skipper stopped. There was another sound. Another voice. It was something he never heard. 'I quit'. No one ever quit. But there wasn't just one voice. There were many people quitting. He could hear it. I quit, I quit, I quit. He could hear the drop of weapons, and the march of people leaving. How could they? Unit Nine was about to go into war. It was already a small unit. They needed every man. How could so many quit now? Skipper hated this place. But he wouldn't leave now. He would wait until after the war to quit. Not right before. It wasn't right to just abandon ship before battle. It wasn't right at all.

"Skipper?" Kowalski asked carefully. Skipper looked like he was thinking, wondering. But now wasn't exactly a good time to do that.

Skipper took off running. He didn't hear Kowalski. He just needed to see it. He didn't believe what he was seeing. When he reached the doorway to the training area he saw that it was true. Many men were just dropping their gear and walking away. There was a stream of people walking out. They were leaving the Unit. Skipper spotted Colonel George. He was talking to Reniku. Neither one looked happy. They both looked stressed out. Nervous.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private caught up with Skipper, but didn't walk up to him. He was hanging his head. It didn't take them long to figure out why. Everyone was leaving. And they weren't going to come back. It was clear as crystal. They all looked fed up. Tired.

"Skipper." Kowalski said walking up to him. "There's nothing you can do." There wasn't. No one could. It was sad.

"I know that Kowalski. It's just. Unit Nine is already so small compared with the other units. Unit Nine used to be. It was an honored Unit. I don't know what happened to it. But I can tell. It's no secret. Unit Nine has become nothing more than a throw away Unit. It's been discarded. They think Unit Nine is a waste now. And it's not. It's just as good as the others. It's just smaller. And has more fight. Towards the Army Generals. That may be why it's been discarded. Uncared for. Unit Nine doesn't need to get any smaller. It just doesn't. It doesn't deserve to." Skipper explained. It was sad really. It was just sad. Because he realized that Unit Nine was being treated so badly. He could just tell. Sara seemed less happy than she usually is. Reniku seemed more focused, and George, he was so stressed. So wound up. He was easier to tick off. Alone, those meant nothing. But when they all happened at once, something was wrong. The equipment was the same as when he left. So they weren't being supported. Unit Nine was on its own.

"No. I suppose not." Kowalski replied. Unit Nine seemed so big. But the other Units were bigger.

Skipper stared at George and Reniku. They both turned to him at the same time. George sighed and motioned for them to come over. Skipper did.

The guys followed. The mood of the whole Unit wasn't anger. It was eerie. It was almost sad. But not quite.

"Now would be a good time to leave." George stated solemnly. Skipper had the perfect chance to go home. They needed him. But if he wanted to go home he could. It wouldn't be fair to let so many leave and keep him here.

Skipper looked him in the eyes. He was right. Now would be a good time to leave. But it wouldn't be right to. "No, sir. We will not leave until the job is done. We'll stay with Unit Nine until it's all over." He replied. He wasn't leaving now. Unit Nine was going to need all the help it could get. And he wasn't a quitter.

For the first time, George actually smiled at Skipper. "Then make yourselves useful. Go talk to Sara. You guys are the last remnants who haven't tried to speak with her. She won't let anyone in. Not saying a single word." He sighed and looked towards the ground.

"She needs to be talking to someone." Reniku added.

Skipper sighed. He and Sara were friends. But she seemed to adapt to him faster than anyone else. They were more or less like brother and sister. Sort of like him and Marlene. Therefore, she would usually let him talk to her. Because he had control. And he had understanding. And he was a good problem solver. There were many reasons behind why he was allowed to talk to her. "We'll talk to her. Let's go guys." He replied.

They started to walk towards the general's quarters.

"What kind of re-" Kowalski started to ask.

"The same kind I have with Marlene. Just friends." Skipper interrupted. He knew the question.

"She trusts you." Kowalski said. It seemed that way. Marlene trusted Skipper. So if they had the same relationship than Sara would trust Skipper too.

"She does. But she gets stressed a lot easier than I do. And she has good reason to." He replied calmly. Sara could handle most stresses. But some things just pushed he stress levels too high for self-management.

"She needs help sometimes?" Private asked.

"Yes. Sometimes it's too much." Skipper replied.

"She needs someone to help her figure it out then?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. That would be us." Skipper said, as they walked up to the doors. He knocked on the doors. Hopefully Sara would answer.

She didn't.

Skipper sighed. This was probably very stressful for her. She had lost more than half of her men. Her unit had just shrunk to less than half of its size. That was never a good thing. He opened the door and walked inside. Sara was standing over the war table, leaning on it with one hand and tapping the table with the other. She was trying to think. Or it looked like that was what she was doing. Skipper could tell she was overwhelmed.

Kowalski, Private and Rico followed Skipper in. It was obvious to them that she was overwhelmed. They felt bad for her.

She looked up at Skipper. "What?" She sighed. She didn't feel like talking. She needed to think.

"Are you ok?" Skipper asked, carefully.

"Do I look ok? Did you really need to ask that Skipper?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you need help?" Skipper asked. He didn't waste his time with modesty. He just threw the question out there.

She sighed. She did. But she didn't want to look weak. "I do. But."

"We can help you." Private said. He gave her a warm smile. Maybe it would help her calm down a bit.

She laughed. "You can try. But I highly doubt you can help at all." She replied.

"Well what's the problem?" Kowalski asked, ready to get to the solving part.

"You mean you didn't see it? Everyone's leaving. That's the problem. We can't face Scythro like this. We'll get ran over by his men." She explained. This was a major, major setback. They would have to surrender.

Skipper thought for a moment. "Why are you going into war with Scythro? What was it exactly that he did?" He asked. He needed more background information before he could solve anything.

"Well, you know the city nearby right? Delivaria? They're a major farming city. Scythro and his men have been stealing from their surplus for a while, but they were getting tired of it. So they asked the Delivarians for a deal. They would stop stealing from the Delivarian surplus. If, the Delivarians would give them half of the surplus every two months." She explained.

"But that seems like a fair deal? Why make a war out of it?" Private asked confused. It seemed fair. It was only half of the surplus, every two months. It didn't seem like a righteous reason to start a war.

"The Units protect the cities that surround them and the cities goods and people. But if the city makes an agreement the Unit does not interfere. Unless the city calls upon the Unit. Scythro broke his end of the deal. Two weeks after the deal was finalized the entire surplus of Delivarian crops disappeared. Since Scythro and his men had been stealing the food for years, they had to be the culprits. They were the only ones who knew how to get passed the Delivarian security system. And since Unit Nine is the protector of Delivaria, it was up to us to punish Scythro. That is what the war is for." She eexplained.

"Why did he take the entire surplus if he was going to get half of it? He was the one who made the deal. Why make it if you're just going to take what the deal was based around?" Kowalski asked. It didn't make sense. If Scythro was going to take the food then why go through the trouble of making a deal?

"I don't know that. He told them that his men didn't take anything. He told us the same story." Sara replied.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Private asked.

Sara gave him a confused look.

"I mean-" He started.

"What if he didn't take the surplus? If he's telling the truth then this war would be for nothing. And the surplus would still be MIA." Skipper finished. "Is there anything else that's pushing this war into action?" Skipper asked, thinking about the third party she had mentioned earlier.

"Yes. He had kidnaped our men. And accused us of capturing his. He's claiming not to have done anything. That we didn't have to steal his men and go into war. One would've been fine. We didn't take revenge for him kidnapping our men. And we don't have any of him."

Skipper thought for a moment. "What if he's telling the truth. About everything?" Skipper asked.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked confused.

"I mean what if he's not the culprit? That third party you mentioned earlier. He might be pushing you two into this war." Skipper explained. Scythro didn't waste time on anything. He was an in and out job type guy. He liked to get things over with. Done so he could move on. He wouldn't waste time making a deal that he was going to break.

"What if Scythro doesn't have any of your men? Or the Delivarians surplus? If you don't have his men but some of his men are missing, then there has to be a third party somewhere behind the scene." Kowalski added. It all made sense now. The third part took the surplus, and kidnaped the men.

"Are you suggesting that the third party, which we don't even know is truly there, is pushing Unit Nine and Scythro into a war?" Sara asked in disbelief. That meant that there actually was a third party. That wasn't a good thing. Unknown third parties were instant signs of trouble.

"Yes. There has to be a third party. If you don't have his men then who does? Think about it Sara. Scythro never wastes time. If he was going to take the entire Delivarian surplus then why go through all the trouble of making a deal with the Delivarians?" Skipper, asked. There had to be someone operating behind the scenes. Someone playing Unit Nine and Scythro like dolls. Pitting them against each other to see who wins. Someone was causing this war. And it wasn't Scythro. Nor was it the unit.

"You're right. Scythro wouldn't waste his time. And if we don't have his men, then someone else does. Because he seemed extremely pissed off that we were blaming him for everything." Sara said. She realized that she may have wrongly accused Scythro. The least she could do was warn him. Or give an honest explanation. An apology would probably help too.

"We have to stop this war from happening then." Private stated. If this third party had the surplus and the kidnapped men, then they shouldn't be fighting each other. They should come together and fight the third party.

"We do lieutenant. But how?" Sara asked thinking. They had to stop this. But it seemed already too far in to back out of. The war started in two weeks.

"You can call me Private." Private informed.

Sara looked at him confused. He was a lieutenant. Why did he want to be called Private? "Might I ask why?"

"That's his name." Skipper explained. "It was given to him because we didn't have time to think of a better one. And he didn't know his real name."

"Oh. Then I'll call you Private." Sara said. His full name here was interesting. Lieutenant Private. Two ranks, one the actual rank, the other a name. She had to make sure that she didn't confuse herself. "Back to being serious here. What can we do to stop this?"

"We can talk to him." Kowalski suggested.

"To Scythro?" Sara asked. Scythro wasn't going to talk now. Everything was too far gone to save.

"Yes to Scythro. Get him to agree to meet you somewhere." Skipper said.

"Like the middle of the battlefield." Kowalski interrupted.

"So you can talk one on one. But you'll need protection." Skipper finished.

"I can try that. I think six men will do." Sara replied. That would be all she would need. Just these four, George and Reniku.

"Six? Who?" Private asked.

"Well you four, since you helped plan it. And George and Reniku. They'll be able to handle a fight should Scythro stay untrue to his word of discussion." Sara told them.

"Stay true to his word of discussion?" Kowalski asked confused.

"When you meet before a battle, any time before a battle, to talk about something concerning the battle, it's tradition to do so in peace. You have men to protect you should something go wrong. But you try to keep peace when conversing with the opponent.? Sara explained.

"Oh. Well I guess you wouldn't want the war breaking out any sooner than needed." Kowalski replied. Or in their case an unneeded war to break out.

"No. that wouldn't be a good thing." Sara agreed.

"We'll go tell The Colonels" Skipper said turning to leave. The General could plan what to say on her own. It was best that they give her time to do so.

"One more thing, before you leave. A question actually." Sara called. She needed reassurance mostly. Or an idea. They didn't have enough men to fight anyone. How was she supposed to fight with such a low number of men?

Skipper turned back to her. "What's the question?" He asked.

"We don't have enough men to fight this third party. How do we fight it if we don't know its numbers?" She asked.

"Ask Scythro for an alliance." Skipper suggested. "And before you reject that, remember that the third party has his men too. And if we catch this third party then he and his men will be cleared. The deal he made with the Delivarians would be able to go as planned. But we need his alliance first." Skipper explained. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about numbers."

Sara thought about that. "I'll see what I can do with that. Thank you. You can go explain to the Colonels now." She replied. Skipper was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

He nodded and left, The guys right behind him.

"So we aren't going to fight in a war?" Kowalski asked hopefully. He didn't want to fight in a war.

"No. we're going to fight one. Just not with Scythro. With someone smarter." Skipper replied.

"Oh, boy." Rico sighed. A war didn't sound fun. It sounded scary. Of course wars were scary.

"Couldn't have said it better Rico." Skipper replied. War wasn't his favorite activity either.

They walked back into the training area. There were only four Colonels now, instead of the many that were here before. Each one only had about four or five men. Reniku and George were still talking. But there were at least fifteen men standing and sitting behind them. They didn't lose many men. They only lost a couple. It was still eerie. There was no yelling, or screaming. There were no clinks or clanks of training. No grunts or pitter patter of feet running, training. Everything was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of talking. Only the Colonels were talking. Talking to their men. Or the men that remained. The training area looked so empty without the many men that usually filled it. It was sad to see that Unit Nine had been reduced to forty men. Unless the security guys quit. Then there would only be thirty, not even.

"This is just sad." Kowalski stated.

"It is." Skipper agreed solemnly.

"How big is the biggest Unit Skippah?" Private asked. He wanted to know just how small Unit Nine was now.

Skipper sighed, "Two hundred." He said.

"Oh that's not too bad." Private said.

"No. Two hundred thousand." Skipper corrected. He didn't like to say it. That was Unit Four. They had the top number. Then came Unit Seven. And then Unit One. Seven had one hundred fifty seven thousand, and Unit One had one hundred and fifty thousand. And Unit Nine had forty. _That_ was a sad difference.

"Oh." Private replied, solemnly. "That is quite sad isn't it?"

"Yes it is Private." Skipper agreed.

They walked over to George and Reniku.

"No, we can't do it now." George sighed.

"Then what are we going to-" Reniku stopped when he saw them standing there.

George turned to them. He didn't know what to tell them. He and Reniku had been talking about the war between them and Scythro. It was impossible now. There was no way that Unit Nine had even the slightest chance of winning now.

Skipper was waiting for one of them to say something. But they didn't they just stood there and stared at the four of them. "We need you two to help with something." Skipper started.

"The General is going to talk to Scythro. She wants us to be her guards." Private continued.

"The four of us and you two." Kowalski added. Just to make sure they knew who 'us' were.

They both said nothing as they wrapped their minds around the news.

"Why?" George asked. Why did the General want to talk to Scythro? The answer was obvious, but he wanted to make sure the obvious was right. And knowing some of the details would help.

"Yeah. And why did she decide to do so?" Reniku added.

"She wants to stop the war from happening because Unit Nine is too small and wouldn't stand a chance against Scythro." Kowalski explained.

"And we believe that there is in fact a third party. It's the reason the war was set in motion." Skipper said answering Reniku.

"What?" George asked confused.

"We talked to the General like you told us too. We got a little sidetracked from the loss of men topic and talked about Scythro. He doesn't waste time, so he wouldn't make a deal just to break it, and he seemed serious about finding his men, we don't have them, so who does?" Skipper explained.

"The third party." George replied. "There's actually a third party? I thought that was just a rumor?"

"No. It's not. It's real." Kowalski stated.

"What about our men?" Reniku asked. "We thought Scythro took 'em. Did he?"

"No. He said he didn't. Sara believes him. If we're right. If Scythro hasn't done anything. Then this third party has everything. His men, our men, and the Delivarians surplus." Skipper explained.

"We don't have enough men to get all of that back." George stated, it was true they didn't. they didn't even have enough men to attempt that.

"No, we don't. That's why the General's also going to ask for an alliance." Private replied.

"An alliance? With a neutral?" George asked surprised. "That hasn't been done in a long time. And the last alliance didn't go well."

"No. The last alliance a Unit had with a Neutral didn't last very long. But just think for a moment." Skipper said, pausing to get his thoughts together. "Scythro's starting to make deals with the civilizations nearby. The Negarios, the Yulandans, and now the Delivarians. He's different than the other neutrals." Skipper reasoned. "And if you haven't noticed, he seems to like Sara." He added. It was true. He usually acted calmer around Sara. Not the calmness that says he's used to her. The calmness that says he likes her. Making an alliance shouldn't be very hard.

"No, I've noticed that. She shouldn't have a hard time making an alliance with him. But will he accept the apology? He's been accused of kidnapping and stealing, and has been cut off from a deal. Three things. He didn't seem to take kindly to them either." George countered.

"He didn't. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Skipper replied.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been having writers block a lot lately. The next chapter should be up faster than this one came. I can happily say that my writers block on this story is writers block no more. **_____


	9. Colors

"Train." George ordered. He needed to talk to Reniku alone. But he couldn't just let them sit there and do nothing.

"Train? How?" Someone asked.

"Against each other. Fight. Train. Just do it." George replied.

They trained. For hours they trained. Not caring what time it was, or how tired they were. They just trained. Enhancing their skills. Enhancing their capabilities. Enhancing spead, agility, focus. They trained passed their breaking points. Trained even after their visions became blurry. Even after they felt themselves weakening. They trained. As long as they had to. Unit Nine was smaller now. Breaking the record of 100. They had forty. Only forty. When the Army General found out they would be treated worse than a joke. Like a stupid group of kids. Ignorant. Idiotic. Like they didn't deserve the title 'Unit'.

"Why are we doing this?" Someone asked impatiently, tired, doubtful.

"Because." Skipper replied, out of breath, but calm. "They're going to treat this unit like a group of ignorant idiots. But that's not what we are. They're going to laugh at us. We're just a small, weak group of forty. What kind of unit is that? Well I say they're wrong. And we'll have to prove them wrong. That's why we're doing this. To prove that we're not just a group of ignorant idiots. To prove that they're the ignorant ones. That they're the idiots. To prove our strength. We're better than them. Stronger and smarter than them" He scanned the group and smiled. "Let's prove it." Skipper was surprised at himself. He didn't think it would work, but it still sounded better than he had hoped. He didn't have much time to hop though. He just reacted to the question that was asked.

Silence followed that.

"He's right." Someone said loudly, breaking the silence.

That was followed by agreements. "Yeah." "He _is_ right." "Right"

"What are we standing her for then?" Someone asked. She paused. "Let's do it!"

More agreements, then everyone resumed training. Harder than before though. Now they had a goal. Something to train _for._ They weren't just training anymore. They were training to prove something.

"That was pretty impressive Skipper." Kowalski complemented. He knew Skipper was persuasive. But he didn't know he could say something like that. Off the top of his head too. Skipper had a talent for team things. That would include inspiration.

"I didn't expect that either." Skipper replied. He opened his mouth to say more but the General interrupted him.

"May I have everyone's attention?" She said loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. That's what you did when the General entered the room.

She held up her hand. "At ease. There's no need for that. Come here, closer. I don't think you need to stay so far away." She said smiling.

No one moved.

"Come on. I won't bite." She laughed.

Skipper looked around. Everyone was used to being told to stay where they were. They never talked to the General the way he did. They were intimidated. Skipper started walking and motioned to be followed. Then everyone moved.

"Now." Sara said seriously after they all had gathered round. "I think you guys should know a few things." She paused. "First, I know you guys know this, Unit Nine has lost ninety percent of its men. But we are still a Unit. As long as we fight and stick together we'll be a Unit. Second, Scythro is no longer the enemy. He is neutral right now. But we have planned to meet next week. If all goes well, then we will have a new ally."

This was followed by murmurs of surprise and doubts.

"And last." She said loudly quieting everyone. "We still have a problem." She continued in a normal tone. "Our men are missing, and what Scythro has been accused of doesn't fit in his rule book. It isn't something he does. We have a third party. That was what was pushing us into war with Scythro." She paused to let that soak in. "In seven days I will go to the center of what would've been our battlefield and talk with him. If we can form a good alliance with Scythro, we can go out and find this third party without worrying about numbers." She finished.

"Got it?" George shouted after no one said anything or moved.

Everyone answered, yes or got it, or uh huh. They answered. That was all George wanted to hear.

Sara smiled at him. He knew what he was doing. And he knew how to make everyone else do what they were supposed to do. That was good at least. George was a good help. If she could, she would re-promote him to Lieutenant General. He deserved it.

After that everyone was able to relax for the rest of the day. Everyone enjoyed it too.

Kowalski, Skipper, Private, and Rico never left the training area. They stayed off to the side, near the walls. They were just talking.

"Skippah?" Private asked curiously. "Why does the Generals room have so much purple and gold in it?" He had been wondering that ever since they entered the room the first time. What was so significant about those two colors?

Skipper sighed. He found himself doing that a lot lately. But thinking about the unit colors made him think about how the whole unit was supposed to be covered with them. But Unit Nine wasn't being supported. So it didn't have the materials to cover everything. "Those are the Unit colors." He replied. "Every unit has three colors that identify it. Unit Nine for example is identifies by purple, gold, and red. Each color has a meaning. A purpose. These colors are different from the ones humans use. They have different meanings. Each of the fifteen Units has a specific mix of three colors. These three colors are given to the unit for its strengths, status and obedience." Skipper explained.

They gave him looks of confusion. Specific mix of colors? What?

"We might as well start with the three categories. The first category is strength. Different tints of Green, Purple and Blue identify different strengths. Unit nine has a rich purple color. That means two things, a rarity in colors. Only two colors in each category mean two things. Unit Nine's purple means stealth and speed. We usually move silently and fast, giving little evidence that we were there. Purples usually mean speed or stealth. The darker the color, the better the skill a Unit's proven to have. Greens usually mean strength or power. This could mean in muscle or numbers. Units with dark green are usually listened too and respected by the surrounding cities and neutral units. Blue's identify a units brains. A unit that has been gifted with a blue color is usually very smart, clever, and understanding. They are also units to stay away from. They can't usually beat their enemies to a pulp. But they're smart enough to make any plan used against them backfire.

"The second colors. Red, orange, and yellow. They identify a units obedience and acceptance to new rules. Units who do what their told and don't put up any fight at all to its superiors get yellow. Units who ask questions and negotiate rules get orange. Units who fight with their superiors about rules, don't accept them at all, and ask a lot of questions or just don't listen, units who fight the Army Generals and Global General for what they believe in, get red. In the end, all units must listen to their supiriors or face severe punishment.

"The third colors include, gray, white, black, and gold. They stand for a units rank or overall relationship among the others. Unit Nine is isolated, it was forced to be. Gold is for the units who have almost no relationship with the others. Black is given to the units who only really communicate with other units under the same Army General. White belongs to units who communicate with many other units, who help out other units. Gray is given to units who help out and communicate to almost all of the others." Skipper looked down. "Unit Nine used to have different colors. It used to be yellow and white. A respected unit too. But shortly before I left the first time, the Army General interfered, told us to stay in our territory or face annihilation. Become a neutral. Or just punished, beaten. He started to make rules, put limits and restraints on what Unit Nine could and could not do. And Unit nine objected to them, unit nine argued with him, refused to accept the new rules. So he changed its identification. We were now identified by purple, red, and gold. But that's not the point. He abused his control. And the Global General believed him over us. Because of rank. And the colors that we now had lost us our respect, half of our isolation was us, the other half was everyone else." Skipper paused. Army General Filos. He was unfair to Unit Nine. Treated the unit like dirt.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. It infuriated him. He was a man of action, not being able to do anything was like not being able to breathe. Skipper hated feeling so helpless. He could do other things, help other situations. But it sermed that the only one who could help Unit Nine was the Global General. And the Global General was not on their side. The unit could do nothing.

He continued with the explanation of colors. "Colors identify a units capabilities, what they can do how they adapt, how well their communication is. When a unit is stripped of its respected identification colors and given disrespected colors, its performance is also usually hurt. An easier way to put it would be, when Unit Nine was stripped of yellow and white and given gold and red, it was like being a general demoted back to private. Unit Nines confidence was shot.

"Scythro learned this, Rather quickly too. It's another reason why he'll turn out to be a good ally. He gave us a break. He didn't bother anyone, if he stole things he made sure no one found out. And he started making deals with our territories civilizations." Skipper explained.

"But wait, how come the humans haven't found out about the units, and the cities? How is everyone staying hidden?" Kowalski asked.

"They live underground. Plants that they grow and the rivers and lakes that they thrive on, are above ground of course. But the cities themselves are in the rocks below. That is also where all neutral units tend to live." George explained.

They all jumped to the sound of his voice. They didn't know he was there. He came up so quietly. And they were focused on colors. Skipper didn't even realize George was there.

George laughed at them. "You boys seem a little jumpy. Hiding something?" he asked. They did seem a little more jumpy that usual. Especially Skipper.

"No. just didn't know you were there Colonel." Skipper replied calmly. He was startled by the colonels' appearance. He could've made some noise. Given some kind f hint that he was there.

"I thought no one could sneak up on you boy." George stated.

"You did it once before Colonel." Skipper replied calmly. It was true the Colonel had snuck up on him before. He was one of the only people who could.

Silence filled the room. They were the only five that were still there. Everyone else had gone somewhere else.

"How many hidden civilizations are there?" Private asked curiously. If every unit had many to protect, then how many were there?

"Every unit has a different number of cities to protect. Last time I checked there were

53 cities." George informed. "Unit Nine protects four, the Negarios, the Yulandas, the Delivarians, and the Genhiis. Before you ask each city has its own occupation. Delivaria is a farming city. Yulanda is a manufacturing city. Negario is a fishing city. Genii is a warrior city. Delivaria and Negario don't need explanations. Yulanda manufactures a lot of our weapons now. They make our swards, knives, spears, arrows, bows, shields and quivers. Genhii warriors. They trade with Yulanda for knives and spears. That's it. They make their own bows and arrows. They'll trade with Delivaria too, but they have their own little farm. They can only support themselves with their farm. They don't usually call on us for help, but they do like us. All four cities like Unit Nine. They're very friendly towards us. Delivaria usually gives us food, but since their food is MIA, we've been struggling for a few weeks now. The Genhiis have been very generous with us, so have the Negarios, so we haven't starved. But I've noticed something. And I need to ask, it's part of a new freakin' rule. Why haven't you boys been eating?" George asked.

Skipper didn't know, neither did Kowalski, or Rico, or Private. They hadn't eaten in three days. But they didn't feel hungry. They didn't even remember to eat. They were always asking Skipper questions in their spare time. And he was busy answering them. They didn't even remember that they could eat. Food never crossed their minds. Their penguin survival instinct must've kicked in, without them realizing it.

They all shrugged. They really didn't know why they hadn't eaten.

George sighed. He didn't really care. Nor was he concerned. Yet. Penguins can go for a few weeks without eating. As long as they drank something he was fine with it. The last time Skipper was here, he drank a lot, and ate too. But he seemed to have grown out of that. Many kids did.

"We're not going to kill ourselves. I think we're smarter than that." Skipper stated.

"We are drinking. As long as we do that I think we'll be ok for a while." Kowalski added.

"Good. We don't need you four dying on us." George replied. He turned away from them. "I hate to say it. But you guys are the best group we have right now. Besides me, Reniku, and Sara that is." He walked away.

They watched him walk away.

"I think he's got a soft spot for you Skippah." Private stated. George seemed to like Skipper. They fought a lot sure. But George could talk to Skipper quite well. He could cooperate too. Under some sort of pressure that is.

"I don't know Private. I think he tolerates me." Skipper replied. George seemed to tolerate him more than he usually would. Maybe he was nicer under stress. Or maybe he had changed. Either way, Skipper might like him better this way. He was a good fighter. They both were. But that didn't mean that they liked to be constantly fighting with one another.

"Rico time." Skipper said. He was curious.

Rico coughed up a watch. He held it up.

"Ten fifteen." Kowalski informed. At first he thought the watch was wrong. But the time explained why they were alone. And he was starting to feel tired.

"Let's call it a day boys." Skipper stated.

They walked back to their room and went to sleep. But they didn't go into a deep sleep. At least, not for long.


	10. talking on the roof

Skipper kept a walkie-talkie under his pillow in case Marlene called. He wanted to be able to hear it. Marlene could handle things. She was tough. Tougher than Julian at least. And he caused most of the problems. Skipper had faith in Marlene. But one thing stuck in his mind. She asked if there had to be a problem for her to talk to them. She was going to just want to talk, she was going to want to make sure they were still alive.

In the middle of the night Skipper got up and checked the room. He looked for bugs, to see if someone could hear everything that was spoken in the room. He checked to see if the camera was working, which it was. There were three bugs in the room, so whatever was said inside was being recorded. The camera was working so he was being watched. But the vent alarm system hadn't been fixed yet. He could still use the vent, even if he was being watched and recorded.

He took the cap of the vent off and quietly placed it on the floor. The alarm system was still crashed from the explosion. It looked like scrap metal. Skipper jumped over it, avoiding the sharp edges. He crawled through the vents carefully and quietly, he knew he was on tape leaving his quarters, but he didn't want to wake anyone else up. He was going to regret it later, but he missed being able to look up at the sky. It helped him think and calm his nerves. He took the walkie-talkie with him just in case.

Unit Nine was located inside a big cave looking structure. It wasn't in a mountain or hill, it was just a big rock with a hole in the side. The roof was slightly slanted on both sides and came to a point in the middle. It was a strange looking rock, but no one paid much attention to it, so it still worked. There were little cameras near the tip of the point, and the end of the roof.

Skipper was well aware of this. He really didn't care. All he wanted to do is be outside, not cramped in that little room with nothing to do but sleep. He wanted to see some beauty in the world. Looking up at a cave looking ceiling wasn't exactly his vision of nature. He wanted to look up at the stars, it always helped him think and get his thoughts organized. But most of all, he found himself wanting to hear Marlene's voice. He wanted to know that there was still sanity at the zoo. He wanted to make sure Marlene still had her sanity, he still felt bad for giver her that responsibility. He just hoped that she could handle it.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Unit Nine, to outsiders, was a big rock formation in the middle of a dense forest. Since it was up north where temperatures were colder, the forest was made up of mainly evergreens. Although, there were many sycamore, maple, redwood, and dogwood tress too. He was surprised to see dogwoods, the seemed to be more of a park tree. He didn't expect to see them in a real forest. Even though it was late September, none of the leaves had changed in color. The forest was still green and full of life. There were lush littering the ground, a few had some type of berry on them, very few. Other's had flowers, some dead and others alive. Some new plants were probably out there, though he couldn't see them. It was a pretty normal Canadian forest.

It was inhabited by very few Canadians. There were only a few houses throughout the forest, most of them were abandoned. Skipper thought that everyone had packed up and left because of the Unit Nine's activities. Skipper was wondering if that was even possible, because of how stealthy Unit Nine was, when he heard Marlene.

His mind didn't compute what he heard at first. He had forgotten all about the walkie-talkie for a moment. Then he heard it again, she was calling his name. He looked down at the walkie-talkie, still not fully comprehending anything. It was weird. He knew it was Marlene talking through the device, he knew where it was coming from, but then he didn't. It was like knowing, but not knowing. He didn't think it was possible. It was just…weird.

After she called his name once more he shook his mind clear and brought the walkie-talkie up to his beak. "Marlene?" He asked.

"Skipper!" Her voice rang, happily, out of the device. "I know it's only been a few days but I really could, use some…advice." She lied.

Skipper could hear it in her voice. She might've needed some advice, but her voice was a little hesitant, she just thought up the excuse. "Are you sure Marlene?" He asked skeptically. "You really need advice?"

"Umm… yeah. I-"

"Penguin!" Julian's voice blasted out of the walkie-talkie.

Skipper got a mini headache. That was, well loud. "Ringtail?" He asked surprised. What was that crazy lemur doing in Marlene's habitat? Unless Marlene wasn't in her habitat… "Marlene? Where are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm uh…" she replied hesitantly. "I might be in the zooveneer shop."

She didn't want him to know that. He could hear it. She really needed to work on hiding her voice. But that was a topic for a later date. "That's fine Marlene, I don't particularly care right now," he reassured casually.

"Oh good," She sighed, relieved.

"How… how have things been at the zoo?" Skipper asked concerned. He hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Oh, nothing big, Julian blew up the toaster again, and was asking for Kowalski all day yesterday to fix his smoothie blender. Which also blew up, somehow." Marlene informed.

She sounded slightly confused to Skipper. Then again, some of the things that Ringtail was able to do confused him to, so he couldn't really blame her.

"Oh and I did need advice, by the way, I know what you're thinking. You think I just called to say hi and make sure you were still alive."

"Well, I would think, you being you, Marlene, that it would be one of the reasons you'd call." Skipper replied.

"If you weren't so far away…" Marlene warned.

"I'd probably have a bruise somewhere, yes I am fully aware of this." Skipper replied smugly.

Marlene growled. "Skipper I swear." She commented, "Sometimes you can be worse than Julian." She paused. "And he's pretty bad."

They both laughed. Skipper was quite though, he didn't laugh as much as give a short chuckle.

"That is not very nice, otter." Julian pouted.

"It's the truth." Marlene replied.

"Marlene," Skipper said trying to get her attention, "What advice were you looking for?" He asked.

"Oh! Right! Um, I need to know how to stop Roy and Joey from killing each other." Marlene informed. "They're um… a little big, and I'm not as intimidating as you are Skipper. They don't… respect me like they do you."

"Respect?" Skipper shot back. "You actually think they respect me? Ha! They might, I won't doubt the entire idea. But I think they see me as persuasive. As for stopping Joey and Roy. Get a big stick and wack them with it a few times. Yelling might help too." Skipper suggested.

"Ey! I can 'aer you mate!" Joey growled in the background.

"Good." Skipper replied with authority, he had missed that. Authority. He wasn't able to possess that here. Not that he needed it, it was the idea of being listened to that he liked. "Then while you can hear me, give Marlene a brake Joey," He ordered. "She's not very good with larger animals."

"Hey!" Marlene snapped defensively. "I can tell larger animals what to do."

"Ok then. You aren't brave enough to tell dangerous mammals what to do." Skipper corrected, impatiently.

Marlene sighed. "I hope you get your tail feathers kicked. Not death, just for someone to down you. Just once, would make up for that comment." Marlene stated.

"What?" Skipper asked confused. "It's a war sister. If I get downed I'm dead."

"No. I don't exactly believe that. You'll be downed and the odds will be against you but you'll still win. Because you always do. Because you, are unpredictable. Your best and worst trait." Marlene replied.

"Well it's always been said that a man is only as strong as his weakest link." Skipper said relaxed. Marlene was ok, nothing had gone severely wrong yet, so there was nothing to worry about. Yet. 'Yet' was the key word here.

"So silly penguin." Julian interrupted. "Have you had any fun yet? You know at that party place you're at."

Party place? What was he talking about? He wasn't in any party place. He was at a training camp preparing for war, or sabotage. Unit Nine wasn't exactly the place he'd go to if he wanted to party. "Party place? Ringtail party isn't even a word here," He replied.

"I think you are lying penguin." Julian slyly.

"Julian, it's a training camp." Skipper said with little patience.

"No. I will not accept that. You are to be telling your king truths! You are partying penguin. I know you are, you're just hiding it to keep your reputation." Julian shot back.

Skipper took a deep breath. He was losing his patience with Julian. "Julian, listen closely. One, I couldn't care less about reputation. Two I am not lying to you. And three, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a king?"

Julian gasped, "I am so, a king!" He shouted. "You are jealous! Yes, that's it! You are jealous of my superior ranking, so you are trying to convince me that I am not of royalty. Well guess what Skipper, I will not be falling for it!"

"Julian, I don't care if you have a superior rank, I wouldn't listen to you anyway. You may be the king of the lemurs, but that's where your royal status ends." Skipper replied, holding on to his patience.

"No! You are wrong Skipper! I am the king of all, not just the lemurs." Julian argued.

"Give it a rest Julian," Marlene said impatiently.

Apparently she was getting annoyed with him too.

"A rest? I will not be taking orders from you, or the silly penguin." Julian replied defiantly.

"Just give me the walkie-talkie," Marlene demanded.

"No." Julian replied.

"Julian…" Marlene warned.

"Julian, give it to her." Skipper ordered.

"You should be shutting up, skipper. You are not here, you are at a party." Julian snapped.

"I am not at a party Julian! It's a training camp!" Skipper growled. "And you should be the one who's shutting up. I know how to get back there, don't make me."

Everything went silent for a minute.

"Why would you leave the party? Aren't you having fun?" Julian asked.

Skipper could hear it in Julian's voice. He wasn't really curious, he was trying to annoy him now. "Julian give the walkie-talkie back to Marlene before I come down there and hurt you," Skipper warned.

"You wouldn't dare hurt your king." Julian replied boldly.

Julian wore down Skippers last bit of patience, "Julian you are not my king, nor will you ever be. You never were. Just shut up and give the walkie-talkie back to Marlene!" He growled. He was trying not to be loud. It was still night time, and everyone was still asleep. He didn't want to risk being caught, although he knew he already was. But the Colonel might not know yet.

Skipper heard Julian grunt, and the sound of the walkie-talkie hitting the floor. Marlene probably pushed him down. He could just see her doing so.

"Well," Marlene let out a sigh, "I think I'll leave now."

Skipper was confused at first. Then he realized that she wasn't talking to him.

A few minutes later she was back in her habitat.

"Where are you now?" Skipper asked curiously.

"Where do you think?" She replied still trying to regain patience.

"I wouldn't let him get to you." Skipper advised.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I don't know how you do it Skipper. I really don't"

Skipper wanted to help her, he felt terrible for just giving her that responsibility. He really felt awful.

"You know," She said changing the subject, "you never told me why you had to be there. You never told me why you couldn't stay at the zoo."

"Oh, yeah, well it's a long story." Was Skippers reply.

"Well, the night is still long." Marlene replied calmly.

Skipper sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"Please?" Marlene said, tired.

Skipper could tell that she was tired, it was the middle of the night why wouldn't she be? But he also knew that when she wanted to know something, she'd stay awake for it. He really didn't have a choice.

He explained everything to her. Scythro, the units, the ranks, the colors, the third party, the truce; everything.

"So you've been there before?" She asked.

"Yes, it wasn't a very pleasant experience, but it wasn't a very bad one either. It still isn't all that bad." Skipper replied.

"So it's not torture?" Marlene asked.

She was obviously concerned. "No, I wouldn't call it torture. It's just, not home."

"That's good. I mean at least it's not too bad. So um… do you know who the other guy is?"

Skipper sighed, "No." He really wished he did. If he knew then he'd know what to expect. He didn't like operating in the dark. He could do it, it wasn't impossible for him. It was just, sometimes very difficult to look out for everything and anything.

There was a pause.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Marlene asked concerned.

"I don't know. But he's smart, and that's never good." Skipper informed. "However dangerous he is, we'll be able to stop him. We're not alone this time." Skipper added quickly. Marlene was worried, least he could do was give her some type of reassurance that they'd be ok. "I made a promise Marlene. I won't break it," he reassured, remembering his promise to be back at the zoo on Christmas. Marlene was smart, she knew that wars lasted long. She knew that some missions would be deadly. She didn't care about Christmas, she cared about them coming home in one piece. Just coming home alive.

"I know. I just…" Marlene replied.

Skipper smiled, "Marlene, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. So we're going into an actual war. We're not alone, and we're not stupid. We'll survive it. You have my word." He said calmly.

"I really hope so." She replied, still concerned.

George was awoken late at night by the sound of knocking on his door. He growled to himself. Who would want him this early in the morning? Whatever it was it had to be pretty damn important. It better be.

He reluctantly got up and went to the door. He opened it to see Daniel, the surveillance captain. "What's the matter Dan?" He asked, confused.

"It's Skipper, he's up on the roof." Daniel informed.

George sighed. "I only told him not to leave the Unit. He's fine as long as they don't go off into the woods." He started to close the door.

"He's alone, sir. But he's talking to someone." Daniel said quickly.

George froze. Skipper was contacting someone? "Shoe me." He replied.

Daniel nodded and led him to the surveillance room.

That's why Skipper went back. He was giving someone back at that little zoo a communication device. But why? Was he working with them to plan an escape? Or worse, did he want to sabotage Unit Nine? It seemed too evil for the kid. But he could've turned evil. Anyone can.

"Who is he talking to?" George asked.

"So far we only have four people, One named, Joey. Another named Roy, A lemur named Julian or Ringtail, and the main one he's talking to is an otter named Marlene. Sir" Daniel replied.

"What are the first two?" George asked.

"We don't have a species for them. But Skipper called Julian the king of lemurs, and this Julian called Marlene an otter. We don't know if it's true. We're just assuming." Daniel informed.

George tried to figure out why Skipper would contact these people. "What was he talking about? Do you know?" He asked. If he was talking about the Unit, then there'd be trouble.

"Well, sir, he told the otter everything about the unit and its activities, Scythro, the third party, The Global General, everything. He even told Marlene about the colors." Daniel responded.

"What!" George shouted. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know it was against the rules?

"Sir, I don't think he meant any harm. He didn't say anything about destroying Unit Nine, or sabotage, or even wanting to leave. He just told her about Unit Nine. Well that and your punishments. He knows he's in trouble too. He ended it with explaining how what he did was against the rules and he'd have to pay for it, but he'd live." Daniel explained.

"So he's not calling for help?" George asked confused.

"No sir. I think he _is_ the help. It seems to me, that he's being called for home problems. I think he went back before to give the communication device to the otter. He's telling her how to make people listen to her. My guess is, sir, that he went back to give his responsibility to the otter, and explain where they were. He wants her to know that they're still alive, and help her when and if she needs it." Daniel replied.

"So he went back to the zoo… to establish communications with it?" George asked, trying to understand everything.

"It seems that way, sir." Daniel replied.

George thought for a minute. Skipper said they were going to return. He set up a communication with the zoo. He really was going to come back. But he was still going to have to be punished. It was against the rules to tell outsiders about the Units. "I'll have to see that for myself."

Daniel led George to the surveillance room. It was a light gray room with computer screens, monitors, and key boards lined up against the walls. There was a center beam in the middle of the room that held supported the roof, it was also the highway for all of the computer wires that connected to the roofs cameras. Along one wall was a giant computer screen. And likewise under it was a long key board. There were ten men at the computers, four typing hastily into the main (giant) computer.

"Pull it up." Daniel instructed.

"Yes sir." Someone replied.

The screen flashed and a picture of Skipper appeared. He was sitting on the edge of the roof looking out at the woods with a walkie-talkie in his hands. He looked relaxed.

"Rewind and play," Daniel ordered.

The picture jumped, but then it began to play. Skipper didn't move at all, but it was clear that he was talking to someone.

"Well, no not exactly," Skipper said.

"So, the colors are a symbol of what the unit is then?" a voice, female, asked curiously.

"That is the one he calls Marlene." Daniel informed.

George didn't reply. He nodded, but continued to watch the screen.

"Sort of. They should symbolize the unit. Sometimes colors lie. But it's rare." Skipper replied.

"How do know so much?" Marlene asked.

"Well, I know this place, I experienced things here and learned its secrets I guess," Skipper explained calmly.

"So you've been there before?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, it wasn't a very pleasant experience, but it wasn't a very bad one either. It still isn't all that bad." Skipper replied.

"So it's not torture?" Marlene asked.

"No, I wouldn't call it torture. It's just, not home."

"That's good. I mean at least it's not too bad. So um… do you know who the other guy is?"

Skipper sighed, "No."

"Pause," Daniel said.

The screen froze.

Daniel looked over at George. "I don't think he's dangerous sir."

George didn't know what to say to that. It was obvious that Skipper didn't mean any harm to the Unit. He trusted this girl, whoever she was. He talked to her so calmly it seemed natural to him. But the Colonel still didn't like it.

"Marlene, go to sleep. You'll need to get some rest if you're planning on not killing Ringtail tomorrow. Take a break from worrying about us every once in a while ok? If not for you, for us." Skipper instructed calmly. He was worried about her. She needed some rest at night if she was going to keep her head through the day. But more than that, he didn't want her to worry all the time. He wanted her to find some peace at some point in each day, while they were at this place. He didn't want her to lose her mind.

"I'll try Skipper. For you guys. But I don't think I'll stop worrying until I see you again." She replied calmly.

Skipper smiled. "I didn't expect you to." He really hadn't expected Marlene to quit worrying about them. She was a good friend. Her worrying only proved the fact. He wasn't going to try to stop her from worrying either. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Good-night Skipper," She said softly, falling asleep.

"Good-night. Marlene," Skipper replied calmly.

"What's going on now?" George asked, curious about what he was telling her now.

"Play, present time." Daniel ordered.

The screen went blank, then it reappeared. The picture was the same as before. Skipper hadn't moved at all.

"Marlene, go to sleep. You'll need to get some rest if you're planning on not killing Ringtail tomorrow. Take a break from worrying about us every once in a while ok? If not for you, for us." Skipper instructed calmly.

"I'll try Skipper. For you guys. But I don't think I'll stop worrying until I see you again." She replied calmly.

"I didn't expect you to." Skipper replied.

"Good-night Skipper," She said softly.

"Good-night. Marlene," Skipper replied calmly.

The Skipper got up and walked back to the vent, closing it as he entered.

"Sir?" Daniel asked calmly.

"What Dan?" George asked, still staring at the screen. He was attached to her. He was concerned about her, more than just how well she was holding the zoo together. She was a close friend of his. He cared about her we being. And she cared about his. They weren't in love, no then they would be talking with more concern and lust in their voices. They were just close friends.

"What is your take on this?" he asked.

"I think he is just concerned about a friend," The General responded, calmly.

George didn't even know the General was there. "You keep popping up out of nowhere General." He stated. "But I would have to agree."

"Well, at least we know why he left now," Sara said. "I didn't think he would be leaving something so important behind."

"So important?" One of the surveillance men asked.

"Yes. He left a responsibility and a friend behind. It is clear from their conversation. They went back to the zoo to tell their friend to keep things in order while they were away. They gave her the walkie-talkie so she could talk to them if needed. Or if she just wanted to talk," Sara explained. "Isn't it obvious? He stayed here because it was the right thing to do. That doesn't mean he didn't want to. If everything was to suddenly even out and things were to return to normal, he would be back at that zoo in a heartbeat."

"So he hates it here?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't hate it here, nor does he hate anyone here. Like he said to his friend. It's just not home," George replied. Everything was starting to make sense now.

Skipper crawled back through the vents to room twelve, twelve, carefully. He didn't make a lot of noise. But he was still concerned about Marlene. He knew she head went to bed, she sounded too tired to stay up any longer. But it didn't help much.

When he got to the vent opening in the room, he stepped back over the broken alarm system, but he wasn't concentrating on stepping over all of the sharp edges. He thought he had lifted his legs high enough, but he didn't. He scratched his left leg and fell out of the vent when he jumped at the slight pain of the sharp edge slicing his leg. It wasn't enough to make him scream, and it wasn't big enough to be noticed, so he just had to wipe away the small amount of blood in the morning and he'd be safe. Not totally. If George hadn't been called then he would be completely safe. He placed the vent's cover back on and crawled silently back into his bunk.

But he couldn't fall asleep.

The Colonel didn't say anything the morning, or the rest of the week for that matter.

Skipper didn't tell the guys about talking to Marlene. He went back up on the roof two more times that week, and coincidently, those were the nights that Marlene called again.

They talked about the problems at the zoo. Skipper gave her more advice on what to say to certain people in certain situations. He told her nothing really. Just that it was still work and sleep and work some more. He tried to calm her nerves, to no avail. Her response to his attempts always was that she would stop worrying when she saw them again. He believed her, but he had to try.

It wasn't until the day before the General's meeting with Scythro, that George pulled Skipper aside to talk.

And hell almost broke lose.

_**Sorry that most of the chapter was dialogue. I've been told by many people (teachers especially) that chapters with too much dialogue get very annoying. But that might not be for this chapter. I do not know. If that does apply to this chapt, I apologize. **_


	11. three step solution

_**Hi again. So here's the next chapt.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Skipper and the guys had just joined the line. They were expecting and order from George.

But it didn't come. Not right away.

"I'm going to ask you all a set of questions before training today. Am I clear?" George said with authority.

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied.

"Good. Now, are you all loyal men?" he asked, pacing in front of them all.

"Yes, sir!" they all replied.

"Are you willing to die for this unit, its men, and all who it protects?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you all going to be obedient and listen to all directions given to you?"

"Yes, sir!"

George stopped in front of Skipper. He smiled at him. He was standing up straight, head straight, not flinching at anything. All of them were like that. "Are you going to be truthful, honest, and honorable?" He asked

"Yes sir!"

"Major," He said.

"Yes, sir?" Skipper asked calmly, not moving his eye sight from looking forward. He didn't know what George wanted. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

"Where were you last night?" George asked.

"In my quarters, sir," Skipper replied. He was caught. George knew now. He picked a damn good time to let Skipper know. _Crap._ Skipper thought, _Now. Of all times, why now? After all these years, he's still a jerk. _Skipper though that the surveillance crew let him off the hook. He should've k now better. They were loyal men, they didn't let anyone off the hook. If you broke a rule, they would make sure you were punished for it.

"Are you sure Major?" George asked, giving Skipper one more chance to come clean.

"Yes, sir I'm sure." Skipper replied retaining composure, and remaining calm. He wasn't going to get a confession that easily. He still didn't really know if the Colonel knew exactly who was on the roof. He could still manage to get away from this.

"Huh. You see, I was hoping to make this easy. But if you're not going to cooperate…" George replied. He was actually hoping that Skipper would just come out and say it. But he knew that Skipper was a hard one to crack. "Come with me boy." He turned and walked away from the group.

Skipper swallowed hard. He didn't know what George was going to do, and he didn't know if he wanted to. He only hoped it wouldn't be too bad, or too painful for that matter. He wanted it to be short. Just an explanation and scolding and then for it to be done. He followed George reluctantly.

When they were far enough away that no one could hear them George stopped. Skipper did too.

"Attention," George mumbled, loud enough so Skipper could hear him.

Skipper snapped into attention, a skill he had learned the last time he was here. He almost knew what was coming. George was probably going to ramble on about rules and obedience.

George would normally do that, to anyone who wasn't Skipper. He knew Skipper wouldn't really care for that stuff. He was just going to pretend to listen and say yes sir when he needed to. George knew this, he had figured it out. So he went with something that might actually work. As hard as he possibly could, he slapped Skipper across the face. He actually hurt his hand in the process. He could've beaten him to a pulp, if he wanted to. But a slap was good enough. It was all the pain, with a mark that would soon go away.

Skipper didn't expect that. He honestly did not see that coming. The slap spun him around a few times and left him sitting on the floor not knowing what had just happened. His cheek hurt too. He rubbed it. That really hurt. A punch wouldn't have hurt this bad. That was the single fact that shocked him the most. Georges slap hurt more than a fist would have. He didn't think it was possible.

George laughed, "You gonna tell the truth this time?" He asked. "Where. Were. You. Last night?" He repeated, angrily.

It took Skipper a few seconds to snap back into reality. He didn't know if he should tell the truth, or let George tell him. It was clear that George knew. It didn't take a genius to see that. "I-I-"

"Don't lie to me boy." George warned.

Skipper sighed. But instead of telling George, he was about to, he was suddenly filled with annoyance. "If you know why are you even asking?" He snapped, annoyed. He didn't know what would come next, and at that moment he really didn't care. George knew. It was simple. He knew. There was no point in asking if he already knew.

George took a deep breath. Now he remembered. Yes he liked to show Skipper that he had the superior power. Sure, it was simple, easy, and interesting. Skipper had gained quite a tight grip on his temper. He had more control now than George had ever seen before. But he was still Skipper. And there was one thing he was good at, opening his mouth. It wasn't always bad; it had even proven to be useful at times. But it was a danger to himself. That mouth of his always got him into trouble. And it was about to get him in trouble again. "Get up," George growled.

Skipper got up. He didn't know what else to do, and sitting on the floor wasn't helping any. Apparently a quick talk wasn't going to happen. "What?" Skipper asked, unemotionally and disrespectfully.

George absolutely hated to be disrespected. It hit a raw nerve. Skipper had just hit that nerve. Before he could stop himself, George threw a fist forward hitting Skipper just above his left eye.

Skipper was on the floor once again. This time he was in more pain though. The slap did not hurt more than a punch. Not one of Georges anyway. He knew then that he had made a mistake. He should've known better. George could detect disrespect a mile away. He should've been more careful. Now he had a killer headache, and possibly a black eye. And he deserved it.

"Boy I know what you've been doing. Those silly creatures you've been talking to. That device of yours-" George hisses.

"It's a walkie-talkie," Skipper corrected. He got up, still holding onto his eye. "It's just a walkie-talkie. The only thing I'm using it for is to figure out what's going on back home. I need to know how the zoo is fairing without us. And yes it concerns me. You wouldn't understand. I left Marlene in charge. She's an otter at the zoo and a good friend of ours. She's very trustworthy and knows when to keep her mouth shut." Skipper sighed, "And yes I know it's against the rules to tell an outsider about the units."

George thought for a moment. He was still angered by Skippers short burst of disrespect. But kipper knew the punishment. He thought the otter was trustworthy. Well he'd just have to see about that. Skipper had to be punished for knowingly breaking a rule. "Come with me, the General want's to speak with you."

Skipper followed George to the Generals quarters. He was nervous. Just a little, but he didn't know what to expect.

George left Skipper in the Generals quarters. She was standing over the round battle table, tapping it with one flipper. "You broke the rules Skipper. You'll have to be punished at some point," She stated. "But that's not why I want to talk to you." She looked up, and sighed. "You know he has a short temper," She said, "Why do you insist on pushing him?"

Skipper shrugged, "He annoys me sometimes."

Sara shook her head. "You two make my life quite difficult. Did you know that?"

"I'm sorry. But he tries my patience," Skipper explained.

"He's allowed to. He's-"

"My superior, I know," Skipper finished. He didn't like that fact, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Never mind that, I'm afraid I can't help you with him. What I wanted to talk to you about is the army General," Sara informed.

"What about him?" Skipper asked.

Sara sighed. "We can't do it anymore. He's taken so much from us. Rules. He and his ridiculous rules. He's taken out supplies away, he's taken rights away, he's made us helpless towards him," Sara explained stressed out.

"Hold on, what did he take away?" Skipper asked calmly.

"He took away our supplies. If it wasn't for the Yulandas we wouldn't have any weapons at all. Nothing but those stupid guns. He stop supplying the unit with supplies. We have to make our own training objects. We are constantly finding ways to improve our courses. He's taken the right of argument away. If he caught you arguing with George," She paused, "Skipper you'd be done. You'd be put in the PCU for at least a month."

Skipper gulped at that. Things were getting bad. Real bad.

"And that's not all. That's just the beginning. He's taken away the right of forage. We can't go out into the woods anymore. Not unless it's a mission. He's taken our communication rights too. He's not even letting us upgrade our security."

Skipper thought for a minute. That was against protical. The Army General didn't have the power to do something like that. "He can't" Skipper argued.

"No he can. It's against protocol, but he makes things up, reasons for his rules. He had the Global eating out of his flippers. Skipper, I can't promote anyone. He took that right away too," Sara explained.

"Then what can we do?" Skipper asked. There was no obvious way to solve this. Unless… "We have to go up against him."

"No, we can't. Do you know what that'll do to us? Everyone in the entire unit would be punished," Sara argued concerned. She had a duty to the unit. She couldn't let them all suffer.

"Yes. We can. If he wants to mess with us, we'll mess with him," Skipper countered.

"How?" Sara asked. She didn't see any way that they could mess with the Army General. The whole unit would get punished.

"We threaten him. If he doesn't return our rights, and supply us, Unit nine will withdraw from the circuit," Skipper said confidently. If the Army General thought he could get away with this than he was dead wrong. He couldn't get away with misuse of power. There wasn't any way he would do it.

"You mean become a neutral?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yes, we'll have Scythro as an ally. He could show us the ropes. And besides, Unit Nine may be small, but it's made of strong men and women. We'll survive."

"Skipper. I don't know if that's possible," Sara replied worried. If the unit withdraws from the circuit, they could be a target. Other units could be ordered to attack.

"It is. He's gone too far." Skipper sensed Sara's worry so he came up with another option, sort of a first step. "We could try something else first," He suggested. "We could just disobey."

"Hmm. We could. But if he found out?"

"Then we'll confront him. If he gives us difficulties, we give the threat. If he still does not take us seriously, we withdraw. And he will become the first Army General to lose a unit in over three centuries," Skipper replied.

Sara thought about that long and hard. Skipper was right. And very clever. "Then we'll start the disobedience. Go get George, he'll have to be my first victim," Sara ordered, with a smile. She wasn't big on disobedience. But this might actually be fun.

Skipper smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He saluted and left to go get George. He knew right away what it would be. George was still a colonel. The first act of disobedience would be a promotion. Skipper knew it. And as much as he hated George, Skipper thought, honestly, that George deserved the promotion. Sara was a good General. One of the best in his opinion. The Army General, was probably the worst. But he was good at what he did, so he never got in trouble. Well, he hadn't before. Unit nine was about to change that. It was time to stir the pot a little.

Skipper ran up behind George, he was watching everyone to pull ups. He stopped right behind him.

"What do you want boy?" George snapped turning around.

Skipper half grinned at George. "The General wants to see you." He reported. "You might like it."

George eyes Skipper carefully. Something wasn't right. "What's going on?" he asked, skeptically.

"Unit Nine is going to stir the pot a little," Skipper replied calmly.

George took a deep breath. He wasn't sure about what that meant. But he had a feeling it wasn't completely good. He turned back to the group. "Drop." He ordered.

They all let go of the bars and dropped to the floor. A few of them fell on their butts. This included Kowalski, Rico and Private. They still weren't used to the work outs.

"Wait here until I come back." He turned to Skipper, "You come with me," he ordered.

Skipper shrugged, "Why not?"

They walked in silence back to the Generals room. George hesitated before opening the door. He still wasn't sure about why the General wanted to speak with him. And he didn't really know if he wanted to find out.

Skipper pushed the door open and walked in. He knew George was probably suspicious. Skipper had known George for a while before he left. George was a thinker. He knew when to shut his brain down, but when he didn't need to he thought a lot. And of course when you think you come up with some very odd and suspicious reasons for someone to want to talk to you.

George followed Skipper in. He was curious, suspicious, and confused all at the same time. An unhealthy mix.

"George," Sara said smiling. "Let me explain before conclusions are jumped to. Skipper came up with a solution to one of our problems,"

George looked over at Skipper surprised, he didn't expect him to be capable of a solution to one of the units problems. Some of those problems were difficult.

"The Army General, as you know, has been breaking rules associated with his protocol. But he hasn't been punished, because he has the Global eating out of his hands. The plan is simple, three steps. The first step is disobedience, the second a warning, and the third withdrawal of Unit Nine from the circuit," Sara explained. "We're not putting up with him anymore."

George had to figure that out. He eventually got it. "So why did you call me here? You seem to have everything figured out," He said.

"We don't need to figure anything out," Sara replied. "As a first act of disobedience," Sara said with authority, "I hereby promote Colonel George, to Lieutenant General."

George was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He was happy yes. But completely confused.

Skipper and Sara laughed at Georges reaction. It was, in a way, priceless. "Skipper patted George on the back to wake him up. "Come one George, it's a good thing."

"So, what do you think of our plan, Lieutenant?" Sara asked, slyly. She smiled at George.

George shook his head, washing the initial shock away. He smiled back at Sara. "I think, it's time to have some fun," he replied.

"Gather everyone. I have a few things to say," Sara ordered kindly, happily.

Skipper was glad to see the General so happy and relaxed, instead of all stressed and tense. He had finally found out what was wrong. And he'd solved it. Well almost solved it. Sara had hope now. The only thing left to worry about was the third party. And Sara could wait until tomorrow to discuss that with Scythro. She had the right to be happy.

Skipper and George walked to the center of the training area. They looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and whistled loudly. George had more practice so his whistle was louder.

Everyone looked at the two curiously, wondering why they had whistled.

They motioned for everyone to come to the center of the training area. Many looked questionably at them, but they all eventually started walking to the middle. After a few minutes everyone was gathered in the center of the room.

Sara came in a few minutes later with the surveillance crew. When she walked in all became quiet. The surveillance men joined the group. She walked to the front of the group. "I know that the past few weeks, this week especially, has been very difficult for you. The unit has been taking what seems to be an endless down spiral of very bad luck. But. I believe that the down spiral is about to end. Our rights have been taken, our identity dishonored, our numbers critically reduced. Yet all of you, no matter how few, stand here. You stand with dignity, pride, honor, and above all, the will to continue," she said confidently. "But, I'm not going to ramble on about that. You already know all that stuff. What I want to tell you, is how we're going to end the endless down spiral. The army general hasn't been treating us very kindly. No, we are like the dirt under his feet. Well I do believe that it is time to give him a run for his money, no? It's quite simple. We have the color red. We are disobedient, right? Let's show him what disobedient really is. We have been restricted by words. But I don't see any guards here. Our rights have been taken by words. And again, where are the guards to reinforce them? There are none. Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words shall not contain us." She paused, "Three steps. One, disobedience, two a warning, and three… withdrawal from the circuit."

Many gasps were aroused by the thought of withdrawal. Then one person spoke up.

"Well. Let's have some fun then!" she said.

Cheers erupted. Everyone was tired of being restricted. Having little rights, little freedom. They all respect Sara. Even with their freedoms they had listened to her. The restrictions and limitations had taken away the right of argument and rejection, of judicial compromise and duels, the right to choose their arsenal of weapons, the right to converse with anyone they wanted. Gone. They had tried multiple times to explain to the army general how wrong that was. They tried to compromise with him. But he didn't listen, wouldn't listen. So, this three step plan was their last choice. And there was no way they could fail. This time, the army general would listen, or lose a unit to neutrality. It was his choice.

One of the surveillance men had stayed behind in the surveillance room. His name was Theodore. He was able to watch and listen to Sara. But he had to keep an eye out. Suddenly one of the computers started beeping. He went over to the screen and analyzed it. He didn't like what he saw. It terrified him.

Coming towards the main gate was a truck. The army generals truck, followed by to others. He was back, and he brought reinforcements this time.

Theodore bolted out of the room and down the hallway filled with fear, adrenalin pushing faster than ever. The army General never showed up with reinforcements. Something terrible was about to happen. Sara had to know.

He bolted into the training area and ran through the crowd straight up to Sara.

"What's the matter Ted?" Sara asked calmly. She didn't know what was wrong, but it couldn't be too bad. Could it

"It's him," Theodore explained between breaths, "Army General, Stefan, he's got reinforcements. I don't think he came to talk Sara."

"Everyone get ready. George get the weapons. No guns. Skipper help him. We might have trouble. If he's going to make a new rule, we're going to fight it," Sara instructed.

George and Skipper went and got weapons. They gave everyone knives, spears and swards. A few received bows and arrows. Sara stayed with her weapons, the bow and arrow, and her spear.

They stood in two lines of forty. Sara, Skipper, and George stood in front of them. They were ready for anything. They were going to give the Army General his choice. And this time, Unit Nine would not lose.


	12. Army General Stefan

Stefan walked into the room with twenty or so men behind him. He was an Adele just like Sara, but he was taller, and he walked with more authority. He held his head straight, never taking his eyes off of Sara. He carried a machine gun and crossbow along his back and an assortment of grenades and knives along his stomach on a strap. In his hand was a spear, much like Sara's. But his spear held nine colors, two yellows, a blue, a green, white, black, gold, red, and purple. The colors of his Units. Units Nine, Eight, and Seven. Seven was represented by blue, white, and yellow. Unit Eight was represented by green, black, and yellow. And of course red, gold, and purple was Unit Nine.

Stefan and his men stopped ten feet in front of Sara. He stared at her, with authority, but also a certain, hidden hatred. His eyes burned, glaring slightly at the General. "General," he said calmly.

"Stefan," Sara replied unemotionally.

The army general growled at being wrongly addressed. She was supposed to address him as 'Sir', or 'Army General'. But he didn't correct it. Something else had caught his eye. They had spears, some even had bows. Bows, arrows, spears, knives…but no guns. "Sara, where did your men, and you, get those?"

"Get what?" Sara asked innocently.

"Don't what me General!" Stefan shouted. "Where the hell did you get the weapons!"

"Oh. You mean these!" Sara replied, playing dumb. She held her spear out in front of her. "These babies came from a secret supplier. Your little metal monsters just weren't quite working out with us," she explained casually, pulling her spear back. She knew how much that pissed Stefan off. He liked a sophisticated, respectful conversation.

Stefan took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down before he killed the General. "Who gave you the weapons?" He asked.

Sara smiled at him. The quickly turned it upside down. "Why the hell would we tell you?" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"You're excused," Reniku replied, "The exit's right behind you."

"Don't speak to me that way!" Stefan growled. "In the last two minutes you've managed to break five rules."

"Five?" Skipper asked shocked," Aw, we're so sorry."

"I'm glad to see at least one is not corrupt," Stefan stated relaxing.

"We were aiming for ten," Skipper finished. There were multiple things that could piss Stefan off. He Reniku and Sara had just done four. Playing dumb, sarcasm, snapping at him, and intentionally trying to anger him. Some of it was entertaining.

The Army General rubbed his temples. He couldn't take much more of this. "Let me explain something to you rejects," he hissed, "Your numbers are dwindling, you are continuously breaking rules-"

"That you created without reason," Skipper interrupted hatefully. "You think that we're just going to sit here and let you send us rule after rule? You actually thought that we were going to let you restrict us like that? You really are a freaking moron."

"How dare you!" Stefan objected disgusted.

"How dare _**you**_!" Skipper shot back.

Sara let him talk, he seemed to be good at this. Truthfully she didn't know what to say. Or how to continue Skippers thoughts. If she knew, she would've taken the attention off of Skipper. She would have to do that before Stefan killed him.

"You think we're your slaves? People that you can just push around? We're a Unit. We are just like all the others. What's the difference between us and them huh? What? Are we the only unit that fights back? Is that it! Are you serious!" Skipper took a step forwards. "You can't control us Stefan! You never could! Unit Nine has been controlled by the Global General. Not you! We have never been controlled by you!"

"If you don't leave us alone Army General, Unit nine will withdrawal," Sara explained with authority, walking in front of Skipper. She knew that the Army General was about to blow a fuse. She didn't want Skipper to be the easiest target, the closest one. He didn't deserve that.

The Army Generals response to this was a conniption. His face twisted into one that the devil could've worn. His eyebrows were tightly pinched together, eyes an inferno of hate and anger, flippers balled into very tight fists, and a blood curdling growl erupting from his throat.

His own men backed away from him in fear, and they weren't his target. The men and women of Unit Nine stood their ground. They walked up to Skipper and Sara, ready to protect them if needed, even though the two wouldn't have needed much help. They were two of the most experienced, and definitely bravest, ones in the unit. Stefan didn't scare them, any of them. They weren't going to put up with him anymore.

"You think you can get away with snapping at me like that! Of making such dishonorable assumptions like that! With such disrespect towards your superior! You think you can just detach from this! You are blind! Insignificant! You are rejects of rejects! Lowlifes! You have no respect towards you superiors! No respect towards anyone! You think that your Unit is better than the rest! You think that you will be respected if you detach! I will give a warning! Only this once will you get this warning! If Unit Nine detaches from the circuit, I will send all of the fourteen other to eliminate you!" Stefan screamed angrily.

"You're not allowed to Stefan!" Sara countered. "No reason would be reason enough to give you command of all units! You are not worthy of your title. All you want is control."

"I can have this entire Unit punished!" the Army General shouted.

"Go ahead!" Someone shouted back. Someone from Unit Nine.

"Go ahead and punish us Bastard!" Another cried.

"You don't scare us!"

"Punish us ass hole!"

"Give us your best shot!"

"See if we care!"

"We're not afraid of you Stefan," Sara said confidently. "Not anymore." She walked up to him. "Punish us. I dare you. But be warned. If any of my soldiers die because of you, Unit nine will withdrawal. Not only that, but our treaty with Scythro will give us more men. And we. Will. Destroy. You," She warned. "So don't kill any of them."

She turned and walked back to her men, leaving Stefan standing, shocked, angry, and scared. Sara was never one to give such high threats. She had disrespected him time and time again, but never like this. And he was scared, scared because if Unit Nine disconnected from the circuit… he would be the first in over three hundred years to lose a unit. He would be kicked out. But Unit Nine was so small, how could it be missed. Surely now that it is thought of as anti-social no one would know. He could lie about them if he had to.

"Leave my unit. Leave me and my soldiers at peace, and alone. Come back when you are ready to compromise peacefully," Sara ordered.

Stefan glared at her. "Never will a peaceful compromised be reached between you and I. But mark my words, I will return. And a compromise will be reached."

Then he and his men left.

Sara felt a pat on her back. It was George.

"How you feelin'?" He asked concerned. She looked a little shaken.

"Ok. I think." She replied. She leaned on her spear for support. She felt a little dizzy. The Army General said he'd be back, but peace wasn't going to come with him. One more thing to add to her list of problems and stresses.

"Sara," Skipper said calmly. He was standing in front of her. He too was concerned. Most of the unit was. She looked sick, and very stressed out. She was thinking too much. Everything that was going on all at once was hard to handle. He got that. He understood. But there was one thing that Private had always told him when everything seemed to be going wrong. "One thing at a time. Take it step by step."

Private smiled. He knew exactly where Skipper got that. He had always questioned whether or not Skipper had ever listened to him when he told him that. He was glad to know that he did. Private knew those words would really help someday. It was a perfect time for those words too. He hadn't said anything, but he was shaken, he was afraid of what the Army General meant by what he said. He would return, and a compromise would be reached, but not peacefully. Sara had to be overrun with stress. She had a whole unit to look after. The thought of what Stefan meant scared him. What else could possibly go wrong? There is a third party lurking somewhere in the shadows, Scythro still isn't an ally yet, and now the Army General is a potential threat. He wanted to go home. But something inside him didn't. Something inside him told him that he couldn't go home. Because this unit needs him. He wasn't a tough fighter, he wasn't very brave, but he knew that the unit could use him somewhere. And he wasn't leaving until everything was ok again.

Sara looked up at Skipper. He had said so little, and so much at the same time. But he was right. She couldn't think of everything all at once. It would be like overloading a computer. She'd blow a fuse, burn out. There would be nothing left to lead her unit with. She had to take it step by step. The first step, make sure everyone is ok. The second step would be worrying about her meeting with Scythro tomorrow. Then she could figure the rest out. "Thank you," She said softly, trying to get rid of her dizziness.

Skipper nodded.

"Everyone alright?" Reniku asked loudly.

"Yup."

"You bet."

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine."

Everyone replied.

He nodded, "Looks like everyone's pretty much ok Sara," he reported. He knew that she would want to make sure of that. He did it for her. She had enough to worry about.

"Thank you Reniku," Sara replied, straightening up. Her bearings were returning to her. She knew what to do next. "Skipper, after our meeting with Scythro tomorrow, could you bring Kowalski and yourself to my quarters? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. I could do that," Skipper answered. He didn't know why Sara wanted him and Kowalski. But he was willing to bet it had little to do with Scythro. After the meeting with Scythro she was going to discuss a different problem. That couldn't be good. But at least she was taking things little by little. Piece by piece. And that, for her, was a good thing.

_**It's a little fast. And short. I think. Yet another problem has been introduced. You'll see how that interferes with plans later I promise. R&R! :D**_


	13. the first battle plans

Skipper had thought long and hard about his talk with Sara. Before Stefan made his visit Sara had said something about security. Stefan had prevented her from upgrading. Skipper wasn't comfortable with that. They needed a strong security system if they were going to be able to train and get organized without worrying about a sudden attack. Unit Nine was going to really heat things up starting tomorrow. That was the plan. Everyone agreed to it. Unit Nine was going to reconnect with the other units. They were all tired of being isolated. But that wasn't as important as security. Why not start off with something important?

Skipper sat up in his bunk. He had to talk to Sara again. He jumped down and walked out of the room, into the hallway. He walked down the corridor of sector 12, through the training areas, and stopped in front of The Generals double doors. He didn't know if he really wanted to wake her up in the middle of the night. She usually didn't take kindly to that. He couldn't waste time, though, so he reached for the door.

When his flipper was inches from the door, it flung open and an arm came out and yanked him inside.

Out of instinct he grabbed the arm and flipped the attacker over his shoulder. He thought someone had infiltrated the base and taken the General… He was wrong. He had flipped the General over his shoulder. He was shocked, first of all. The General never did things like that. She wasn't one for surprises, she was orderly. Not childish at all. Skipper just stared at her lying on the floor for a minute before his common sense came back and an apology escaped his beak.

"Skipper," Sara warned,

"Sorry," He responded quickly. "Wait no, discard that. Um why did you do that?" He asked changing the subject. Sara hated apologies.

Sara got up and picked up her spear. She stood in front of Skipper and explained. "The Global General contacted me a few minutes ago. Stefan informed him of our threat, and the Global isn't happy with us. He told me to back down, order the troops to obey." She paused. "He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand. Stefan has the Global eating out of his flippers, so he didn't believe a word I said. I asked him for help, for more troops, more privilege because our numbers were so," She paused again, "Small." Sara finished discouraged. "We need help Skipper. I don't know where to get it."

"We don't need help," Skipper replied confidently. "We have everything we need. We don't need troops or more privilege. What we need is a stronger defense. We need a better security system. Then we can worry about the rest." Skipper was positive that with a strong security they would be able to focus on so much more.

Sara laughed. "A stronger security system? Skipper we're not permitted to a stronger system. No one is going to give us one."

"Who said anything about asking for one? We'll make our own. And I know the perfect man for the job," Skipper replied calmly. He smiled at her.

Within the hour Kowalski had joined them in the Generals quarters.

"So all I'll need is wires and a lot of circuit boards and cameras. It doesn't matter how old or new they are, I can upgrade them, and sound receivers," Kowalski finished. It wasn't all that hard. It would only take a day and a half, two days tops. All he needed to do was run cables through the walls of the base, up to the base roof, and extending down into the basement (or weapons room). From there he'd just have to upgrade the cameras and attach them to the cables. He could even make some of them move if he wanted to. Every camera would have to be attached with a sound receiver to provide the ears of every room. The hardest part would be migrating the circuits and cables into the security room's mainframe. The rest was pretty simple, for Kowalski that is.

"Look in the weapons room. There should still be some left over," Sara instructed. "If you need more cameras I can put men on lookout duty and you can use and upgrade the ones we currently have."

"That would help," Kowalski replied respectfully. "I can start right away if you want," Kowalski offered. He wanted to start right away. He had been dying from lack of science. He desperately needed to fiddle with wires and circuit boards. Desperately.

"Please do," Sara responded.

Kowalski nodded and headed off to the weapons room, excited to be able to do something with science.

Skipper and Sara talked the rest of the night. She pulled George from his sleep to talk with him as well. They planned ahead, and discussed different tactics and war plans. Different defensive and offensive attacks and tactics. Over a time period of seven hours, Skipper, Sara, and George made plans for and offensive attack on not only Stefan, but the Global General too. They also planned ahead to what war plans they would present to Scythro. After the treaty was finalized they would have to start organizing offensive and defensive fronts, tactics, etc. They had to be prepared. By six o'clock in the morning they had planned a one day trip to Unit sixes base, and fifteen's base. Unit six was a sneaky unit, they used stealth, but weren't very fast. They relied upon their ghost-like ability to keep them out of harm's way. Unit six was one of the weaker units, in terms of muscle. If they weren't seen then they didn't have to fight, getting rid of the need for strength training. Whenever a war threat was posed, they would simply sneak into their enemy's base and kidnap whoever was in charge. Unit Six was housed in the Rockies. At the base of the mountain range were five sets of fifteen ventilation shafts, on each side of the mountain range. One hundred fifty in all. Unit fifteen liked the big guns, big boom, boom type tactics. They were the muscle boys (no joke the entire unit was guys, not a single female). They loved guns, bombs, crossbows, tanks, all of it. Not only that, but every soldier in the group was one of the strongest men in the circuit. Their name 'Muscle men' was no lie. They were strong, strong in muscle and strong willed. They were allowed to have opinions too. Unit Fifteen was also a very reliable unit, if you presented a just reason, they would help you with anything.

Sara didn't know Unit Six besides what she's heard from others, but she knew Unit fifteen. Marcadiso was the unit general. He was a tough guy, strong, determined, and strict. His men respected with such honor. They did everything he asked of them, because they knew that there was a good reason behind the task. But what most people didn't know was that Marcadiso had a soft side. The only ones who knew that were his men, and Sara. Sara had called upon his help many times before, and he has always come through for her. But this time things would be different. She hadn't spoken to Marcadiso in over three years. Unit Nine needed his help now more than ever. Their numbers were very few, their resources were hindered, and to top it all off their only help came from the towns that they were supposed to be protecting. The towns were only helping because they felt it was right, and because Unit Nine always came through for them. Sara just hoped Marcadiso would understand. She was afraid he would think of her as a liar. She didn't even want to think about Unit Six. Unit Six was just so secluded, the only units it communicated with were units Four and Five. No one really cared for those three Units.

Another plan they had made was to travel to Delivaria. They wanted to keep the town updated, and explain what they were planning to do. They wanted the Delivarians to be informed, so they weren't in the dark. Sara would talk to the Governor, Delihakei and explain everything and all plans they had. She would explain the third part, the treaty with Scythro, and what their other plans (concerning the Delivarian crops) were.

Once their discussion was done, Skipper and George went to the training area and completed the daily training. And so the week drew on, training continued as normal, Skipper told the guys about the walkie-talkie and they joined in the conversations, Skipper left the unit twice more that week just to look up at the night sky and get his thoughts organized.

Then the day came. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, George, Reniku, and Sara suited up for the journey, and also to be ready should Scythro suddenly attack. Once ready they took an underground tunnel that led them to a huge, underground, cavern. In the middle of the cavern stood a confident, built Gentoo penguin. In his hand was a knife, a bow was strung on his back along with a quiver of arrows. He had six men with him. Each one had a bow and arrows, and duel swards. Half were holding swards, the other half had a readied bow at their side.

Sara continued forward until they were five feet from the man and his men. "Scythro," She said unemotionally.

"Sara," Scythro replied, mimicking her tone of voice.

And so the meeting began.


	14. talking in the tunnel

_**I know this is a step backwards but I decided to add some things here instead of running through events. So the chapter with the meeting with Scythro has been changed a bit and the arrival of the Global have been postponed. I've decided to do this so that I can train myself to slow down on writing and focus on details and the likewise that would be possibly more appealing to you guys, the readers. With that being said I hope I can reach that goal without making the story less enjoyable but for now sit back and enjoy the concoction of a chapter I have whipped up for you. ^u^ Also, special thanx to **__**Cudabear**__** for makin me rethink some things. (^w^)**_

Scythro and Sara left their men behind as they walked towards a door mounted against the hard cave walls.

Sara knew that through the door was a cave and on the other side of the cave was Scythros castle like headquarters. Something was different though. The last time she had ventured to Scythros headquarters the door was made of wood, and poorly made at that. However, now the door was made of slick steal, with two very large locking mechanisms on either side of it. The door itself seemed to have multiple keypads. Scythro had increased his security since the last time she had been there.

Scythro had not been lying back and relaxing for the past years as Sara had thought. He had been so quiet, besides his minute pillaging of Delivarian food, that she hadn't thought he was doing anything at all. The amount his men took was far too little to be much of importance with the Delivarians large surplus. The Delivarians had no complaints with it because it was such a small amount, and because they didn't have an issue Sara had let it slide. As a result she hadn't spoken or dealt with Scythro for a few years now. Besides the short arguments that followed the unexpected vanishing of men over the past few months, and the treaty Scythro had broken with the Delivarians. Sara had little doubt that it wasn't in fact Scythro, but Scythro was a neutral, very devious and untrustworthy in the eyes of the circuit leaders.

Sara shook her head, shaking away all thoughts besides those of use and focused on what was important. One issue of extreme importance was the hostility that seemed to radiate off of Scythro. Although she didn't like the idea, and often refrained from it, she thought it wise to be as polite and precautious as she possibly could. Tearing herself from her own standards, while they were far from barbaric, was something she only did with the Global General and only then because a visit from him was nothing to joke about. Still this meeting would be nothing of use if she was slaughtered because her poor choice of words angered Scythro. She didn't know his standards, she never had, but she held the fate of the entire unit in her hands. If all went well Scythro would be on the path of becoming an ally, or in the least someone who was willing to cooperate.

She glanced at him, and a chill ran through her spine. He stood taller than she had remembered. Standing straight, as he was, he was an inch or two taller than herself. His arms and torso showed the muscular profile of a soldier preparing for a massive war. His head was tilted down slightly and a look of heavy skepticism and dissatisfaction had painted itself across his face, with his eyes narrowed with a flare of absolute annoyance. In the eyes of any ordinary soldier he was on the higher edge of intimidating. To Sara however his look was one of a more threatening nature than simply intimidating. For now, however, she would have to work around that. She had a task at hand, and she was determined to get it done correctly, no matter how difficult it might prove itself to be.

When they reached the door Scythro typed multiple codes into the three keyboards on the door. He then proceeded to lead her inside the dark, unlit hallway beyond. Scythro snatched a lit torch off the wall and continued to walk, with Sara following close behind. The door slammed shut behind them, loud clicks rang through the walkway as it was relocked and the security systems rearmed.

They walked in silence for a long while. As they did, Sara widened the distance between them until she felt there was enough room to breathe but not so much as to cause suspicion. Being that there wasn't much to look at in a dark tunnel-like hallway, so she focused on Scythro. His anger and annoyance hadn't gone down at all, and now added to that his body seemed more tense. Sara didn't quite understand why he was so angry, or if he was angry with her why he had agreed to meet with her before he had the chance to calm down. Either way she knew she was dealing with a very dangerous man. A man with a large amount of anger and stress built within his that one false word, one change in tone, might set him off. Without anyone around them, and with her lack of knowledge about him, there was no room for such mistakes.

Suddenly Scythro stopped and quickly spun to face her. Sara stopped a few feet away and stared back at him. "Do you have any weapons on you? Anything hidden on your body?" He asked hastily.

Sara answered quickly with an even toned voice. "Why would I bring a weapon? Why would I bring anything?" she paused briefly expecting him to reply. When he didn't she continued. "I left my weapon with my men. Besides it was I who called this meeting, so why would I have the desire to compromise it? I am also alone with you and from the last time we met to now it appears to me that either I have grown weaker or you have gotten quite strong. Add to that the fact that we are in your base of operations and miles away from mine I see no need for you to worry. But if it will please you mind I will let you search for any weapon you think I may have."

Scythro stared at her for a few moments before walking towards her. "You are much different from the last time we met, Sara. Something has changed about you."

"Is that so?" Sara replied calmly. "Although I have noticed a change in you as well."

Scythro stopped, somewhat startled by her response. "How so?" he asked.

"You seem…stronger to me, a bit more paranoid as well. Are you afraid of something?" She asked with a calm curiosity.

"Me? Afraid?" Scythro shot back appalled. "Why would you think that?" He demanded, his temper rising.

"Well you seem a bit on edge and you have grown very strong, as I have said multiple times now, since I saw you last. You have also increased you security and updated your defense systems, or so I gather from the door we just entered through. All together in my eyes they suggest a paranoid state of mind. Are you expecting someone to attack you Scythro? Or am I just misinterpreting precaution?" Sara explained remaining calm, though she knew Scythros temper could erupt at any moment, or so she thought. Better safe than sorry. She was a bit curious as to why Scythro had become stronger and why he chose to update his defenses. Was he really paranoid? Or was he just in a bad mood and her presence was making him uncomfortable? Both options were very possible for she didn't know Scythro very well and had never really understood the workings of his mind. Thus her proper and careful choice of words. For while she wanted to know more about Scythro, she wanted the tension between them to die down a little before she addressed the real reason for why she called this meeting, however unique it was.

It took Scythro a few moments to come up with an answer. He seemed not to know the answer, as if it was a completely new topic never addressed before. "I am not paranoid," He said at last with a somewhat controlled hostility.

Sara nodded and said, "Hmm, my mistake then. I do apologize for my misinterpretation. I take it then that these upgrades in security and strength are acts of precaution then? So if you are attacked tomorrow you will be ready for everything that might come to take down your humble house."

"Yes," Scythro replied slowly, "That is exactly what they are for." He continued to walk forward through the tunnel.

Sara followed. "Very wise on your part."

Scythro pondered the statement for a few moments. "Yes," he replied almost absent minded, thinking about something else. "Yes, but I have noticed that you have not taken the same precautions. Why? Are you fearless to the dangers that lurk in the shadows?"

"No, it is what keeps me awake during the nights. We haven't the supplies to create the defense you have created, and we have no means of acquiring the steel to make a strong defense. We are a team of stealth and speed, not strength. Those whom we protect only offer wood, food and spear heads for arrows and spears. Not even they have steel. We could use the rocks found in the woods around us but we have no time to chisel out every item needed for a well-built complex security and defense. We have nothing but wood and against guns and explosives it will do nothing but give us splinters," She replied. It bothered her a lot. The fact that they were so vulnerable to an attack in the middle of the night, or even in the daylight, gave her chills. Any moment day or night an intruder could come and slit their throats and no one would find out for days, even months. It was a frightening fact, and one that kept her up some nights, standing in the security room watching every camera for the slightest movement. Out of the two of the she began to think that she was the more paranoid one and Scythro the one who had nothing to fear. She looked at the ground that passed below her feet, feeling more inferior than she had before.

Scythro remained silent. After a couple of minutes he stated, quite calmly, "It is you who is paranoid then."

"I suppose. It would only be right for me to be paranoid seeing as anyone, even yourself, could come in the middle of the night and kill us all. Days might pass before anyone even starts to wonder where we have gone or why we were being so silent," Sara replied.

Scythro stopped and stared at her. Sara stopped as well, her eyes still trained on the ground beneath her toes. He crossed his arms. "You are at quite a disadvantage then," he said.

His voice was calm, and deep down she knew that, but at the moment his voice seemed to mock her. As if he was laughing at her. She whipped her head up and glared at him. "Is there something about that fact that amuses you Scythro?" she snapped, unable to stop herself, but immediately regretting it. Just the thought of her unit being so vulnerable rubbed her the wrong way.

"You think I am mocking you?" He replied, his voice returning to annoyance. "If I was to mock you I would have attacked you in your pity base, defeated you and all your hundreds of men and laughed as you all cleaned my base."

"Well it would take us quite some time seeing as there is only forty of us, and it would give us great relief for we won't have to stay up all night fretting an attack that we cannot stop and knowing one day that it will come," Sara snapped. "Now I did _not_ come her to fight you Scythro, and I most certainly didn't come to be chastised and threatened. I have enough to worry about as is. What I called your attention for was to discuss the fact that men from both of our bases are missing and I have no idea as to where they are. Your acceptance to me coming to your base show me that you either do not have my men or have them so securely locked up that I shall never find them. Which leaves me to think that there is someone else that we are overlooking. Someone who is making life rather hard for the both of us. I would like to rid myself of this hassle as I have other issues to worry about. The only reason I am standing here right now is to ask you if you will assist me and my men in finding out who this person is, but if you have no interest other than to make life even more difficult than I will not ask for your assistance and depart at once."

Scythro took a step back, shocked as he did not expect such a response from someone who had seemed so calm only moment before. Staring into Sara's death glaring eyes he knew he had touched a very sensitive topic. Not caring much for he was, in fact, in a bad mood her simply blew her off saying, "Then you have come to beg for help?" He grinned.

"Fuck you Scythro!" She shouted and turned away. With one hand against the wall and her own temper steaming she made her way back to the entrance of the tunnel. She couldn't believe Scythro had been so aggravating and immature. She thought he would've been easier to talk to even if he was angered. Whatever reason he had. She shouldn't have asked a man who she hadn't been on good terms with to help her. What was she thinking. She already knew the answer to that. She was thinking that he was responsible enough to take her seriously. That any man who could control a multitude of men and not be monstrous beasts running about conquering others had to be reasonable and responsible. She over estimated him. But that's what you get when you trust men without knowing them first.

When she got to the door she looked for anything that would open it. There were no handles or keypads. Nothing. Sara slammed her fist against the door. She could feel her heart beat in every muscle of her body, her upper body tense with so much fury it made her tremble. Her jaw set so tightly it made her ears ring, her breathing unstable as she tried to contain her anger. Her efforts, however, were futile, and the fact that she could not open the door to return to her base only fed her rapidly growing fury.

Scythro walked up silently behind her as she slammed her fist again against the metal door. "You won't open it that way," he stated calmly, slightly amused by her rage.

"Really?" Sara hissed with her fist still where it had landed on the door. "Then how the hell am I going to get out of here? I don't believe I can stand another second anywhere near you."

Scythro placed the torch back in its holder and clasped his hands together. "You need to speak a code word for the gateman to open the door," he explained.

Sara removed her fist from the door and smiled with impatience. "And what exactly is the code?" she inquired impatiently with her back towards him, knowing by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to tell her.

"Well you see, it seems as if I have forgotten it," Scythro replied. He smiled at her, knowing that he had the upper hand.

She turned around and leaned back against the door. "Of course you don't know, what was I thinking. This is what I get for trusting a paranoid man," she told herself loud enough for Scythro to hear.

"Hey I already said-"

Sara cut him off her rage dying down with the knowledge that it had gotten her nowhere and wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Yeah I know what you already said, I was standing right in front of you, but words don't mean anything if actions say otherwise and your actions are paranoid no matter which way you cut it," she said with a hopeless calm.

"You give up very easily," Scythro stated.

"Just give me the code Scythro." She was done. Yes she was giving up on him. She didn't want to be around him anymore. She just wanted to go back to her base, and lay down, and not worry about him, and think about tomorrow.

Scythro thought for a minute. "You…you said your unit was weak?"

"I didn't say we were weak. I said we were a unit of stealth and speed not strength. Where do you see weak in that sentence?" She corrected.

"Well," Scythro huffed, "You said you weren't strong, so you implied weakness. But I don't see why you would think so."

"We aren't a very strong unit Scythro, anyone could see that. From the very start we weren't a strong unit. It's why we're always picked on and looked down upon. We are a weak unit, just look at us." She sank to the floor. Sitting with her back against the hard metal door. "We don't have anything! We're not strong, we can't even find enough supplied to protect ourselves. So you know what, yes I am begging you to help us. Because those forty men are damn good men, they have hearts and families that they'd die for. That's the reason they didn't leave when everyone else left, because the unit is their family too. And they don't deserve to die, or to be left to die. The only one who deserves to die is…well, me." She was feeling very hopeless at the moment, her body didn't even have enough reason to move. Hopeless was an understatement. She was so small and insignificant and all she seemed to accomplish was making more problems for her and the unit than she solved. She was such a failure. "Amani should never have left me to lead the unit. He was so much better than me." That was the truth. Amani had been the units leader when she was a kid. He was charming, charismatic, determined, intelligent, a very likable man and an excellent leader. He never lost a single battle and in his entire career he only lost ten men. He lead the unit for thirty-six years and everyone liked him, even the Global General liked him. He appealed to everyone, weather they were from the high end estates or worst rundown towns and everything in between. And he could make the most rotten egg into a jeweled crown, given the chance. He was the perfect person to lead a unit. She was the exact opposite. Where Amani got things done, it seemed she couldn't get anything accomplished. Where Amani had very few enemies, she seemed to have an uncountable amount of people who hated her. And where Amani was liked by everyone and everyone held such a high respect for him, she didn't seem to get any respect at all. Amani should have picked someone else. Anyone else, just not her.

Scythro stared at Sara for a long while. She had dug herself a deep grave and was giving up, planning to bury herself under the dirt and die. She had hit a low and from the way she spoke and the things she spoke of, he didn't blame her. Anyone would wish themselves dead with that kind of thinking. Play time was over. Scythro remembered Amani, his father had always envied Amani because he was so perfect. He sat with his back against the rough tunnel wall and said calmly, "Tell me something, is your name Amani?"

Sara looked up at him. "No."

"Are you Amani?"

"No."

"Why do you insist on comparing then? Why does it matter what he was?"

"Because everyone loved him, and look at me, I get nothing done, everyone curses me, Unit Nine is falling apart. It never fell apart when Amani was the General. It thrived, the cities around it thrived. Everything is falling apart now," She explained solemnly.

"I see. You are helpless."

"Why do you care?"

"Well if you must know it is because while I have built up my base and my men and even myself I have watched as your unit was beaten by that man and I watched as your men left, as they all gave up. But what I didn't see was your unit growing weak. It seemed to get stronger actually. And when you recruited those four boys just before everyone left, even then you seemed to get stronger. My question still stands, why do you say your unit is weak? Because you have no defense? Because you have but knives and spears? Let me ask you this Sara, what is a weapon without a master? What good is a knife if you have no knowledge of how it is used? Your men may not have guns or explosives, your unit may not have a defense system, but your men have something better, they have experience. I have watched you Sara I have spied upon your unit in the past weeks, and I have seen something. I have noticed that your men are more than just men, they are mutants. People who can sense an attack and be prepared for it. They have no need for guns or explosives, they can locate the nearest object and use it as a weapon as if it was their weapon of expertise. They are not normal men. Their expertise is not with the sward or the spear or bow, Their expertise is with their unnatural ability to pick up a wooden stick and take down men with guns or knock out a man with a single blow."

Sara stared at him. What he said was right. He was absolutely right. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"I am not just saying this because it is against my nature to be so charming," he said calmly.

Sara laughed at him. if there was anything she would call him it definitely wasn't charming.

Scythro smiled. "Yeah, you're right I'm not very charming. In fact I hate charming people they annoy me terribly. So terribly I want to cut them into many tiny pieces and feed them to a lion. Or maybe just feed them to the lion whole."

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, completely thrown off by what he had just said. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Scythro caught her look. "What?" he asked defensively. "You don't feed people to lions?"

"No, I don't make a habit of feeding people to lions," She replied somewhat confused. Scythros odd personality had forced her to smile. With a lighter mood she shook her head and said, "Scythro you are a very odd character."

"Oh why a' thank ya very muchly, a hyuck uck uck," he joked.

Sara eyed him not knowing what to think. "You have a very weird personality, were you dropped as a child?"

"No," Scythro replied somewhat seriously, "but I do remember my father telling me that he dropped my egg."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Well then!" Scythro exclaimed with pretended shock. "You have a marvelous way with words, but that saying is very much overused, especially by those pesky humans. Though I must say I like the idea that we have to do things underground. You know what I think? I think we should make an underground tunneling system that is only big enough for foxes and everything smaller."

"What about elephants? They dislike the humans just as much as the rest of us?" Sara pointed out.

"Well they're protected by the good people," Scythro replied

"You mean reservationists?"

"I do believe so. I mean they protect the elephants but what about the rest of us who get run over by cars and busses?"

"Does this have any relevancy to what our problem is?" Sara asked.

"Well…no not really why? We can't just sit and chat?"

"We don't have time to, I admit you are an intelligent man…to some degree anyway, so you should know that we can't just sit here and chat. But I have the need to ask, why were you so angry when I first arrived," Sara asked curiously.

"I wasn't," Scythro replied. "I was curious to see how you would react. It was very interesting, I never thought you could talk so properly. You didn't seem like the type." He stood up. "Gatekeeper will you open the door?" he shouted.

"I'm not," She replied standing up. "Was that really the code?" she asked with disbelief. The door behind her began to open. She couldn't believe it, all she had to do was ask the gatekeeper to open the door. It was silly, but very smart. No one would think to just ask for the door to be opened. They'd be standing there for hours just trying to get out. She stared out at the cavern that their men were standing in. they were still staring at each other. They looked like stone sculptures to her, standing so still.

Scythro whispered in Sara's ear, "Did you ever hear the expression, it takes a genius to be extremely moronic?" He backed away as she turned around.

"That was not what I was thinking, but yes I have heard that before." She smiled at him.

"Then let me make the extremely moronic decision to aid you in your search for this hidden monster," he smiled at her.

"You are an odd character, but you do have a certain charm," She replied.

"Everyone does my dear." His smile faded as a demonic screamed echoed through the cavern.

Sara spun around, her heart rate speeding up again as she scanned the cavern for any hint of movement. The men at the other end of the cavern had all gotten into fighting positions ready for anything.

But they weren't ready for everything.

Two metallic arms burst through ceiling and snatched two of the men then disappeared back into the ceiling before releasing a dark blue gas.

Sara and Scythro ignored the blue gas and ran towards their men. They never made it. Blackness engulfed them before they got there.

_**I hoped it was better than before. Even a little bit. It had the same basic ending I would think. Scythro is still a buddy now. R&R ^^#**_


End file.
